


Here Cum The Brides

by HeroFizzer



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Brides, F/M, Forced Nudity, Multi, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: In a world where Rias has no pawn or bishop to aid her against Riser Phenex, her team loses the rating game and a bit more, with Rias not being the only one to marry into Riser's harem. Join us as Rias, Akeno, and Koneko marry into the Phenex House while braving the humiliation he may toss their way.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a risky chance that Rias Gremory took, facing Riser Phenex for her freedom, but sadly it didn't pay off. Now she and her friends, having lost the Ratings Game, were made to wed the devil, and though they would go through with it, nobody said they had to like it.

“He calls this a wedding dress? It looks like nothing more than an underwear set and heels.” Rias bemoans, looking at herself in the mirror.

“At least yours doesn't feel like it's pinching your nerves.” Koneko grumbles, wincing at the clamps pinching down her nipples.

“I'd enjoy it a bit more if they were his nipples those were clamped to.” Akeno sighs, trying her best not to pleasure herself at the thought.

The three girls were in a private room meant for them to change into for the ceremony, which was meant for Riser to announce Rias as his bride. The event was being treated more as an engagement party rather than a wedding, but it appeared that Riser was combining the two into one ceremony, likely to save on his own costs. Each was wearing a different outfit, though they might as well have been wearing barely anything at all. Rias wore a pure white bra and panties, the veil, a gold choker that stood out from so much white, stockings that went up to her thighs and white heels with a short platform that raises her off the ground. Koneko wore little more than a corset and heels that matched Rias's, as well as white gloves while her nipples were covered by nothing more than the previously mentioned clamps. Akeno wore a sleeveless body suit that featured holes meant specifically for her large breasts, with two pasties being all that covered them. The bottom of the body suit was cut so that it rides up into her snatch, leaving an ever present camel toe for all the guests to see.

“I'd like to complain about our dresses.” says a tranquil Koneko. “And I'd like to make that complaint by bashing Riser's bludgeoned arm over his head.”

“Nnnh, stop giving me ideas, Koneko...”Akeno moans, rubbing her thighs to avoid touching her clit.

“I know, this isn't how I imagined things either,” Rias says, “but if this is our destiny, then so be it. We marry Riser, but we let him know we don't appreciate it.”

“Totally cool with me!” says a cheerful Akeno.

Koneko shrugs, keeping to her usual deadpan demeanor. “Anything to keep me sane. If I get to badmouth him, I'm pleased as punch.”

##

At the ceremony itself, the many guests of the House of Phenex are having themselves a joyous time, with Riser and his young sister Ravel entertaining them as the big moment arrives. The young Ravel is especially boastful, bragging about how easy it was for her brother and his harem to take down the head of the House of Gremory. With the two houses converging, there was confidence in the room, the many devils of the underworld please with how the future of the devils would be handled.

Then Riser takes to the far end of the room, appearing out of a column of flames to create attention for his announcement. “Greetings, renowned devils of the underworld,” he starts, “Riser would like to thank each and every one of you for coming today! Two great dynasties are about to become one: Lord Riser of the House of Phenex is about to wed Rias of the house of Gremory, as well as her servants! And now, Riser presents to you, his brides...Rias Gremory, Akeno, and Koneko!”

Just before the brides appear, one of the guests approaches Ravel, asking her, “Hey Ravel, why does your brother refer to himself in the third person?”

“...You know what,” Ravel replies, taken back by her own realization, “I haven't the slightest idea!”

From a teleportation circle, the three brides appear next to Riser, the guests in the room stunned by their attire. They look on in shock and confusion, unsure what to make of the tastes in style that the girls are each wearing. Their initial response soon fades, realizing that this was Riser they were dealing with. It seems natural of him to treat a bride so lowly, even if it was someone like the Head of Gremory. The brides wear a stone cold expression on their faces, not wishing to show vulnerability to the situation. This is quite an easy task for Koneko, naturally.

“Can I kill them all, please?” asks the white haired devil. "I don't like the way they're looking, I know they're getting ideas just staring."

“Patience, Koneko.” Rias whispers to her former servant.

“Yes, these three women shall serve Riser well,” Riser says, “as they will know their place in my family, for I shall wield the most power over the devil's realm!”

“Aside from my brother.” Rias notes.

“Stop ruining Riser's moment.” Riser complains, . His voice boastful for the crowd once more, he says to his guests, "You may have some time with my lovely brides, and shower them with your own affection before I deliver mine into them!"

On that note, the guests begin to approach the three devil brides, the guards of Phenex ensuring order as they make the guests form a line to the front. Rias winces as her breasts are fondled repeatedly, several guests walking by to either tweak her nipples or give them a suckling, hoping for the crimson haired bride to provide some form of lactation. Koneko, despite having a flatter chest compared to the other two, had equal attention to her breasts, although the clamps and chain had a lot to do with that. Guests tug on said chain, causing the nekomata to wince in place, her thighs rubbing together with each tug. She can feel herself getting aroused, though she wasn't at all about to admit it. Akeno seems more relaxed than the other two, with her breasts getting the same form of attention as Rias. But guests were especially drawn to her camel toe, moving the body suit out of their way to drive their fingers up her snatch. Akeno moans every time, no matter if they try to make her squirt, which they aren't given time for, or if its just to savor the taste of her nectar.

There were quite a few times through the line that guests would reach behind the crimson haired devil, making her gasp as they grab hold of her butt cheeks. At times Rias winces or moans, depending on the pressure and touch the guest delivers to her. At least one person gave it a firm spank, making her lips open to release a surprisingly pleased sound.

One of the male guests approaches the girls, with his focus being on Koneko. He gives an especially rough tug on the nekomata's chain, causing her to growl. “Ah what a shame your titties aren't as big as the other two.” says the guest. It's a wonder Riser even took you in. What could you offer him that all his other hotties can't?” he chortles.

“Does he have one that especially wants to go on a murderous rage?” Koneko snarls back. The guards escort him away at Riser's request, so that no trouble starts between them.

“That will be enough of that, Riser thanks you dear guest.” says Riser, snapping his fingers as he addresses the guests once more. “And now for the main ceremony!”

Two of Riser's guards approach the bridal trio, holding onto the servants while Riser pushes down on Rias's shoulder, bringing the Head of Gremory to her knees. Rias doesn't fight back, watching as her now husband unzips his pants, bringing out his cock for the crimson haired girl to stare at. She notes that there is a wedding band on the immortal's rod, stuck about halfway down. “And now the main bride shall accept Riser's band to her.” he says, a devilish grin on his lips. “Provided she can get it off.” He winks out at his audience, who share a laugh at their host's double entendre.

Rias growls, leering up at her new husband. “You're still a vicious scum bag,” she says to him, “and far be it for me to say the biggest pervert I have ever met.”

“You're too kind.” Riser responds. The crimson haired devil sighs, pulling down the cups of her wedding bra to let her breasts drop out, using them to squeeze around his shaft. Koneko and Akeno watch on as their former head uses her breasts to tug on Riser's cock, the youngest son of Phenex moaning with delight over his bride's method. She brings her mammaries up to the ring, using them to push the ring towards the head of his shaft as a means of getting the band off of his member.

“This is disgusting.” Rias grumbles. “Putting a symbol of togetherness and love around your disgusting cock. What would your parents think of you, you sicko?”

“As if Riser cares what you or they think.” Riser chuckles. He pets Rias's crimson hair quite aggressively, the Head of Gremory growling through closed lips. The devil continues to rub her chest into the Head of Phenex's cock, managing to slowly bump the ring closer to the cock head. The sooner the better, she thinks to herself, watching as the band hits against the head. Using her fingers, Rias manages to squeeze the pink nub down, pulling the band off with a bit more ease.

“There. I hope you appreciate my efforts, you sicko.” Rias says, slipping the band onto her finger. The guests applaud, cheering for Rias as she stands up, her face still stone cold. Riser pecks Rias's cheek before moving onto Koneko, who the guards force onto her knees, though the white haired devil is tempted to fight back. Once more Riser stands over the girl, his cock in her face as well. “There will be no need of a ring for you,” says Riser, “for your mouth shall be the perfect metaphor for a band on our marriage.”

“How about YOU go suck a dick, you creep?” Koneko grumbles, reluctantly wrapping her lips around the blonde's schlong. The young nekomata leers at Riser, her tiny mouth barely big enough to hold in his rod. Grunting, Koneko tries her best to push forward, fearing her jaw might come detached if she isn't careful enough.

“Don't pressure yourself too much, Koneko.” Akeno urges her. “Take it slowly, don't hurt yourself by being hasty.”

Koneko grumbles, rolling her eyes at the older devil's warnings. She's right, and Koneko knows it, but she rather not spend so much time dealing with an imbecile like Riser for more than she needed to. The white haired nekomata does end up gagging when Riser pushes on the back of her head, eyes growing wide as she's forced to take in Phenex's cock. Rias and Akeno watch as her skin turns pale, fearing she may actually choke on Riser's staff. The neko reaches for her throat, grabbing on as the rod pushes its way inside and stretches it out. The guests watch on impressed with Koneko, some muttering under their breath how impressive it was that this eighteen year old could take in such a massive cock, despite her making some obvious coughing and hacking sounds.

Riser steps away from the kneeling Koneko, the Head of Phenex pulls his schlong out of Koneko's mouth, the young neko doubling over as she coughs, hoping that she doesn't vomit from the experience. Next up was Akeno, who despite her situation still wears a mischievous grin on her lips.

“And you shall be the first of Riser's brides to have an experience that none of my other wives have experienced.” says Riser.

“Is that so?” Akeno grins. “And what's that, being able to whip your ass? Torture you for centuries to come? Don't leave me guessing, let me know if I'm getting warmer.” She teases, something that nearly takes Riser aback before he reminds himself he IS dealing with the 'queen' of Rias's team, a domme that took pleasure in other's pain, and was especially experienced in delivering that pain.

“Riser believes that he will put to use a hole that is rarely explored.” Riser explains, the guards pushing Akeno onto her hands and knees, ripping the body suit at the crotch for better access. Akeno looks back, not quite that concerned even as she realizes that he's looking to penetrate her asshole. “And don't worry, Riser plans to save the best hole for last.” he says, winking at Rias.

Akeno braces for Riser's cock, feeling the head of his shaft rubbing around the entry point a bit while his precum leaks out, the devil thinking he might be using it to lube up for her. He would definitely need a lot more than that, Akeno thinks to herself. As Riser then pushes his cock into Akeno, Koneko grabs at her throat, recalling the feeling he had left behind for her when he stretched that part of her body out. The former second in command of the ORC grunts with every inch pushed inside of her, moaning in delight.

“Is Riser's bride having some wonderful thoughts right now?” Riser asks with chuckle.

“Oh my god...fuck yes!” Akeno groan. “I'm totally thinking about the numerous ways I can torture you for life when I manage to get my way out of your harem and put you in your place!” She sighs happily, playing with her clit even as Riser has his whole cock within her ass, thrusting away at her to the guests' amusement. Riser soon grabs hold of Akeno's arms, pulling back on them to raise her upper body back into an arch, causing the 'queen' to pant with an open mouth, her breasts swinging in the air with every thrust the Head of Phenex makes.

Koneko and Rias watch on, seeing their friend and teammate have such joy on her face. Koneko speaks up to the crimson haired devil, mumbling, “Please tell me she's not enjoying that.”

“Of course not.” Rias smirks. “Riser would never be enough to please Akeno. She just has a lot of sadistic fantasies running through her mind.” The two continue to watch their friend take Riser up her ass, seeing the tongue hang out of her mouth while her eyes roll back, enjoying her fantasies more than any inch of cock that her new husband could offer.

“So many wonderful thoughts,” Akeno pants, “of putting my boot up your ass, shaming your little cock with my strapon...while I peg your ass...show you who's the big dog when I shoot electricity through your body! NNNGH! Oh fuck! That's it! That's the one!”

The guests watch in shock and awe as Akeno cries out in a beautiful agony, drool dripping out her mouth as she squirts onto the floor, making a massive puddle underneath herself. As Riser pulls his cock from her anus, the guests can be heard debating what it was that the devil had just secreted all over the floor, although it was clearly just her juices.

“Riser is happy that you enjoyed his cock so much, my dear bride.” Riser says, pulling out of Akeno's ass. The devil can't tell if he was serious or outright ignorant of the things she just said, though given his ego it doesn't shock her that he'd take credit for something he hadn't done. The guards help the panting Akeno off her knees, bringing her back over to Rias and Koneko as they form a line from shoulder to shoulder. The trio of devil brides are then forced into the doggy position by the guards, with Akeno and Koneko kneeling on either side of Rias.

“And now, Riser would like for you to witness the final portion of our ceremony, as Riser shall make these women cum simultaneously!” Riser shouts, kneeling behind the crimson haired devil. “But most importantly, Riser will take the virginity of the Head of Gremory!”

“It was bound to happen...” Rias sighs.

“Oh trust me, you might be tight but he's not packing a hole lot.” giggles Akeno as she assures her friend. Even with that bit of confidence boosting, Rias still grunts as Riser guides his shaft within her pussy, stretching it out until he reaches the hymen. Riser pushes forward, a grin on his face as he breaks through, causing Rias to lose her virginity.

As Riser's hips plow into Rias's backside, he rubs two fingers against the pussy lips of Aneko and Koneko, the two girls knowing all too well what he had in mind to do with his hands. They grit their teeth as he slides inside of them, pushing against their cavern walls while they grind against his fingers, aroused by their own thoughts rather than his penetration of their snatches.

“Disgusting creep...” Rias grunts, feeling Riser push into her ass. “I hope you're finally happy that you get what you want. Isn't that why you built up that harem, because you grew so impatient waiting for our wedding day?” Rias's words fell on deaf ears, the Head of Phenex too busy enjoying the pleasure of being the one to take away the Gremory devil's virginity, while also focusing on fingering the other girls on either side of the crimson haired one. His cock manages to stretch her out further, making it easier to push in deeper within her cavern. Rias grits her teeth, hands balling up into fists as there's nothing around her she can grab hold of.

“Rip his fucking hands off his wrist, give him a finger or two right up his ass...” Koneko snarls, leering off into the distance.

“Put a collar around his throat...tighten it up so much...” Akeno pants heavily, getting more enjoyment from her fantasy scenarios rather than the fingering that Riser was giving her. “Make him bark like a dog every time I paddle his ass...mmmph...”

Despite their obvious disgust of the situation, the girls were still moving in unison, their hips pushing back into Riser's body parts as he continues to penetrate them, the guests watching in awe as they believe he has full control over them in this method. It takes minutes longer than Riser would have liked, but he does eventually get the girls to orgasm, with Rias being the only one to genuinely cum from the blonde devil's cock. She cries out, her juices gushing out around Riser's shaft and making another puddle on the floor. Koneko and Akeno follow up after her, the two having their own orgasms, though they weren't as intense as what their leader had just delivered. Then Riser holds his body against Rias's ass, grunting as his seed flourishes inside of her cunt, causing the crimson haired devil to scream out again.

While the girls were worn down and exhausted, the guests applaud their efforts, with only Riser taking a bow. Koneko continues to wear a look that cries for bloody murder, Rias's face scrunches up as she attempts to push Riser's seed out of her pussy, while Akeno is still in bliss over her own fantasies more than the fingers used to do so.

“And now that we've had our vows and the ceremony, it's time we have a little further celebration. Let us head the reception just down the hall from here."

The guards then attach a chain leash to the girls' chokers, handing them off to Riser. Giving them a tug, the girls stand up, walking behind the Head of Phenex as he leads them off to the reception hall, the guests getting close to the girls for a quick groping of their bodies as Riser heads to lead the way. While they remain behind him, Rias asks her friends, “Did anyone else get a sense of pleasure from that?”

“Honestly? I was off in my own little world.” Akeno says happily.

“Yes.” admits a guilty Koneko. “I have an urge to kill myself over it, though.”

“I...enjoyed it as well.” Rias sighs.


	2. Riaseption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reception and a portion of the honeymoon following the wedding. Things get...unique.

The more groping Akeno received from the guests of the ceremonies, the more she recalls her days as a member of the Himejima clan, long before she became the dominant devil who took sick pleasure out of watching the pain of others. Sure, there was no pain coming from the hands that groped her, nor the finger that jams itself up her butt at least once, but she felt the pain of her friend Rias as she is escorted to the wedding cake by her new husband, Riser Phenex. The trio had just finished dinner, or rather were told they were finished per Phenex's orders, and now the more traditional matters of the reception were about to being. Riser allows their leashes to drop, knowing despite the fact they could try and fight their way out at any time, they weren't going to, for whatever reason they had in their heads for the logic to make sense. As the guards push Akeno and Koneko off to the side, Rias is placed close to the cake as it's set up by the servers.

Rias is brought to her knees by the Head of Phenex, the guests that aren't groping Koneko or Akeno watching on as the groom cuts into his cake, the crimson haired devil watching as he cuts and pulls a slice out for her to eat. "And now," Riser says loudly to his guests, "Riser shall let his lovely bride have the first cake." After placing the slice onto a plate, the blonde demon takes another look at the cake before his gaze shifts to Rias, his lips curling into a smile. "It seems the baker may not have put enough icing atop this cake. Riser will forgive the baker for this misdeed as the ceremony was rather spontaneous." he says. "But Riser does believe that his bride deserves the creamiest of cakes, don't you agree?"

"I have no concern for the cake, Riser." Rias replies, rolling her eyes at her new husband. "I can eat it as is perfectly fine."

The Head of Phenex shakes his head, maintaining his grin. "Nonsense," he says to her, "my bride deserves the best icing the underworld has to offer, and I intend to deliver on that. Observe!"

"Does he think we don't see what he's doing?" She of course takes note of the fact that Riser's shaft still dangles from his fly, having used it on the three girls for his pleasure just moments ago.

"Oh sure, Rias totally gets it," Akeno pants, one of the male guests massaging his cock between her thighs as it rides against her pussy, "But you know she's not exactly up for caring right now either!"

Not surprising to her after what she had gone through moments before, Rias watches as the cake is placed under Riser's cock, the husband giving himself a quick tug with heavy breath. The former Head of Gremory leers, knowing what the demon was doing, but watches on regardless, knowing even if she were to refuse the cake, he was bound to make her eat it anyway.

Moments pass before Riser sighs, a smug expression remaining on his lips. “It seems that Riser is having a little trouble.” he says, placing the slice of cake back on the table. “Perhaps my new bride would like to assist him in serving up the icing?"

Rias's eyes look at Riser's cock as the Head of Phenex steps towards her, pushing the rod close to her face. With her eyes closed, Rias cranes her neck into her husband's pelvic region, her lips wrapping around the head of his cock and pushing towards his hips. Even with her eyes shut could her friends see the disapproval she had in doing the act, impressed by her demeanor to continue forward with the blowjob. The guests are amused by the way that Rias grunts as she pushes forward, her lips making their way around the rod as Riser lets a happy sigh escape his mouth.

"Yes, Riser sees and feels just how badly you want that icing." he muses, petting Rias's crimson hair. The Head of Gremory leers at him, not taking to his words at all. But she continues to please the cock regardless of its owner, bobbing her head along the flesh.

Koneko and Akeno continue to watch on, wondering what thoughts are going on through their friend's head. The nekomata grunts as a tall guest is trying to rub his rod between her ass cheeks, while the former queen has her breasts suckled on. Akeno winced, not comfortable with the way she was being sucked on.

"Seriously, what part of you're too tall for me aren't you getting?" asks Koneko.

"Quiet down, shorty!" shouts the tall man, who manages to slap his palm into the white haired girl's ass, infuriating Koneko. She continues to stare on at Rias, fighting the urge to give him a well deserved beating.

Meanwhile, their crimson haired friend continues to bob away at Riser's shaft, the blonde devil's grunts growing louder. Rias knew from that he was getting closer to climax. Breathing through her nostrils Rias does her best to boost her efforts on the cock, even pushing her tongue into the underside for better effect. Even as she knows he's about to burst, Riser somehow maintains that cocky smile on his face, know that he wins no matter what. The things she could say to him if her mouth wasn't full, Rias thinks to herself…

Without warning, Riser pushes Rias away from his crotch, grabbing the slice of cake in one hand and his shaft with the other. Furiously the Head of Phenex strokes himself, letting out a happy roar of pleasure when his semen blasts from his slit, splashing out onto the wedding cake slice. The crimson haired devil watches in awe, amazed at how much he was cumming onto the cake, nearly coating the slice in his seed. 

When he completes his orgasm, Riser brushes his hair back into place, holding the plate out to Rias as she remains kneeling. "For you, my bride."

"How many more traditions of marriage are you intending to defile, Riser?" Rias asks, wiping a string of saliva from her chin.

"Maybe just one more." Riser laughs, pushing the plate into Rias's face. "Now go ahead, my bride, eat up. But remember, no hands."

Rias grumbles as she stares at Riser, then looking at her friends to see that they were a bit busy themselves, still being groped and played with by the other guests. There is no way out of this, she deduces, so she might as well play it up. Without further hesitation, Rias reaches her neck out to the plate, chomping down on a big bite of the cum covered cake. Koneko and Akeno watch on in awe as their crimson haired friend, surprisingly, takes another bite from the cake. The guests take note of this as well, many of them gossiping about the Head of Gremory, one voice heard among them saying "What a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."

"Watch your tongue." Koneko says, leering at said guest before feeling her nipple clamp squeezed down on.

"Rias…" Akeno says to herself. "I can't believe she was able to do that…"

"How did it taste, my dear?" Riser asks.

"Not bad, surprisingly." Rias replies with a smirk. "Despite the lack of icing, this cake's flavor overpowers even the taste of your cum."

Riser only responds with a bit of laughter before lightly patting Rias's cheek. "Aren't you adorable, acting quite the joker." Riser says. "But you had better swallow the cake, for we're about to really kick things off with our first dance."

Riser helps Rias to her feet, the crimson haired devil wobbling in her heels before she's dragged to the dance floor. Riser then lifts the crimson haired devil up by her ass cheeks, slowly bringing her down onto his shaft. Rias winces as the rod slides inside her pussy once more, her arms wrapping around his shoulders only for support while Riser leads the 'dance'.

Though obviously this wasn't a dance in the more traditional sense, Riser would somehow manage to dance about as such, the guests impressed with the way he moves while carrying the crimson haired bride about on the makeshift dance floor. The Head of Phenex manages to bounce Rias about on his dick, her hips dropping down onto his shaft while he continues his dance with the Gremory head.

“This is getting into weird territory.” Koneko groans, rubbing at her nipples from the clamps.

“You have to admit, he moves quite gracefully with the way they're at it.” says an impressed Akeno, herself checking her nipples after how much attention they were getting.

The dance, accompanied by an orchestra, did not last too long, as Riser finds he can't maintain a proper erection with so much movement. He manages to climax inside of Rias's pussy, the crimson haired devil holding on tightly while he does so. She feels his seed fill her up, her teeth clenching while her pussy is flooded. Once he's complete, Riser lets Rias down to her feet, the bride once more hobbling on her heels. Akeno and Koneko are quick to be at their friend's side, helping her maintain balance.

“Hey, are you all right?” Akeno asks. “Like you totally look worn out from that.”

“I'm fine.” Rias assures her friends. “He didn't do any harm to me.”

“And why would Riser do any harm to his lovely bride?” asks a smirking Riser. “There is still so much fun for us to have this evening. We still have a honeymoon to take, of course.”

“Oh, a honeymoon?” asks Akeno. “Where we'll be locked away in a room for several days, with nobody to hear your screams as we torture you for just this alone?”

“Save it for later, Akeno.” Rias says before turning attention back to Riser. “We'll go when you're ready.”

“Fantastic! Riser is ready now to begin the honeymoon. He will take you to his room at once.” Riser says, the guards bringing the brides close together for him to reach their leashes at once. As he tugs the girls towards him, Riser addresses the crowd by saying to his guests, “Riser and his brides will be off to consummate their wedding vows! May you all enjoy the reception as we do so!”

##

Before the guests had gathered onto the makeshift dance floor, Riser and his brides disappeared in a column of fire, teleporting from the ballroom to his bedroom. He approaches Rias and her friends, removing the chain leashes from their collars. “Alone at last.” he says with a smile.

“Really? Like that matters all of a sudden, d-bag?” asks a tranquil Koneko. “You just tried to humiliate us in front of all our guests, and you're finally ready to do the same thing in private?”

“Riser had to see just how willing you were to be his brides.” he admits. “The fact you took all of that like professional ladies. And Riser thinks that ladies should be properly rewarded.” His hand reaches for his cock, giving it another stroke as it slowly rises to full erection once more. Rias sighs to herself, eyes shut as she hangs her head, only to be interrupted by the sounds of her team's queen.

“Yawn, what a total load.” Akeno yawns. “So you're ready to stick your dick in us, whoop-de-doo. We can get it over with already if you just want it like that.”

“Akeno...” Rias says, watching her friend smile.

“Hey, no big deal. Let him see what we're made of, right?” replies Akeno before she crawls onto the bed.

“Akeno, the hell are you doing?” asks an annoyed Koneko.

“What, he still thinks he has the stamina to fuck us sideways? He can totally try it if he wants.” Akeno says, giving the Head of Phenex a jiggle of her rear end. “You already got in from the rear, right hubby dub? Let's see how you handle me without a surprise approach.”

“Yes, my lady.” Riser grins. “Riser will certainly be glad to rise to your occasion.”

“...was that a pun? Was that even intentional?” Koneko asks, continuing to be frustrated by everything right now.

“Let it be, Koneko.” Rias says in quiet assurance. “We'll manage our way through this.

Riser approaches Akeno's behind, placing his hand over her ass as he rubs his shaft down her crack. He then injects his rod inside of Akeno, making the devil moan from penetration. “Oooh, that feels nice.” Akeno teases. “It's not as rough as it was in my ass, but it's not as big as I thought it was in the first place. Maybe try growing a bit more for the next girl's first time.”

“Riser knows all too well that it's not the size that matters, but how you use it!” Riser grunts, thrusting into Akeno's backside. “Allow Riser to show you what he means.”

Riser pounds harder into Akeno's ass, the female devil breathing heavier as the Head of Phenex now grabs her breasts, pulling them back to bring her upper body off the bed and her back against his chest. Akeno continues to wear a happy smile, her pussy already wet from the experience. “Oooh, yeah, you're totally showing me, baby!” Akeno says sarcastically. “Because rougher means better, I get you. Yeaah, feeling that cock stretch out my pussy, so good!”

“I can never tell if she's serious or not.” Koneko sighs, to which Rias simply just nods and watches on.

The two are interrupted when they hear Akeno crying out in blissful agony, Riser letting go of her boobs and letting her upper body fall to the floor. “Amazing how she could outlast Riser's cock.” he says, rolling her on the other side of the bed. “Short wife, you're up next.”

“The next time he calls me that, he's dead.” Koneko says without hesitation. Sighing, she climbs onto the bed, resting on her back. “Let's just get this over with.” grumbles the nekomata, turning her head away from Riser as he stands over her body.

The Head of Phenex grabs the small devil's legs, lifting them up as he inserts his rod into her pussy, Koneko grunting as it slides inside of her. She continues to stare on at the wall, not giving Riser the attention he wants, nor saying anything for the duration of her turn. She simply allows him to penetrate her body, although after some time she begins to feel a sense of comfort with his shaft inside of her. “Riser enjoys the feeling of your tiny pussy,” Riser grunts, “even if it can't compare to that of Rias's.”

“Uh, thanks?” Koneko asks, unsure if she should be taking that as a compliment. She finds herself moaning, no longer unfazed by the male devil's cock as it pushes inside of her. In fact, the nekomata could swear she was feeling a sense of arousal...

But she's especially sent over the edge when Riser pinches down on her nipples, which had become sensitive from the clamps she wore as part of her wedding outfit. Through gritted teeth Koneko cries out, gripping onto the bed sheets as she squirts out, her juices splashing out against Riser's pelvic region, while the Head of Phenex still hasn't had his climax.

“That...was a dick move.” says an exasperated Koneko, the wind taken out of her from the orgasm.

“Perhaps, but Riser is pleased to see that you can cum so gloriously.” he says, sitting on the end of the bed, staring at Rias with his hardened dick. “But they were merely warm ups to Riser, as he once again wishes to give it all to his favorite wife.”

“So be it then.” Rias says, approaching Riser. She sits atop his lap, grabbing hold of his shaft and guiding it inside of her snatch. Grinding her hips against his shaft, Rias was showing the Head of Phenex that sexually she isn't to be messed with, taking control from her husband and setting the pace for their short session. “I bet you think you're feeling so good from making my friends cum, aren't you?” she asks Riser. “You've already cum a handful of times, though. You want to talk about being warmed up, imagine how much they were going through from the guests while you were trying to fuck my brains out in front of those same people!”

The crimson haired devil smirks, her pussy getting his shaft worked up for climax. She could tell her taking charge was working on behalf of this, and a chuckle escapes her lips. “And you're just waiting to cum inside me, aren't you? Fill myself up with your seed, expecting an heir so that you can pump a dozen pure blood babies into me, continue our race and keeping it from dying out?” Her hips started to rock harder into Riser, her body becoming more aggressive with her movements. “Maybe that's another reason you have such a large harem, because nobody else can help you sire pure bloods. But maybe...the problem...is with you!”

With one last thrust against his body, Rias wraps her arms around his shoulders, feeling both herself and Riser's seed flourishing about inside of her. She growls through her teeth, while Riser's mouth is left open, likely from the shock of the cirmson haired bride's words. Even as his seed continues to blast from his cock, the flow of Rias's juices overpowers the stream, pushing his semen out of her pussy this time. His cum dribbles down the shaft, with Rias's cum following not too long after.

After a sigh of pleasure escapes Rias's lips, her body covered in sweat, she watches as Riser collapses to the bed, his smile back on his face as he breathes heavily, eyes on the ceiling. “Riser...is pleased with...your stamina.” he says with a tired laugh, leaving Rias curious if he intentionally ignored her words. “But perhaps now...is a good time to...nap...”

Without missing a beat, Riser falls asleep, snoring loudly while Rias lays next to her friends. Akeno lifts her head up to look at Rias, the queen herself a bit worn down still. “Heeey, nice job, Rias.” she says. “Wish I could've done that to him. I was just holding back on the ability to make him cum is all.”

"I sort of hoped the thought of a child would break him." Rias sighs. "But even that didn't faze him."

"That sucks." Koneko mutters. "Maybe I'll just beat it into him someday."

“You'll get a chance to do so someday, Koneko.” Rias smirks. “But...I think now's as good a time as any to rest up.”


	3. Morning Rubdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice bath the morning after the wedding. Well, nice in an unusual sense.

“...Ah crap. I was hoping this was just some stupid food induced nightmare.”

Koneko was the first of the three devils to awaken from their sleep, seeing that she, Akeno, and Rias are still in their wedding gowns, which they wear due to a loss to the hands of Riser Phenex in a rating game. She sighs to herself before nudging Akeno awake, the tallest of the two yawning herself awake. “Man, that was a sweet sleep last night.” Akeno says with a smile on her face. Once she takes note of her surroundings, as well as spotting the snoring Riser with his pants still down, to realize where she is. “Ah, damn, so it's not a dream.” she says in a disappointed tone.

“Nope.”

Rias is next to wake up, yawning as she stretches her arms out. “Good morning you two.” Rias says, smiling at the other two. Compared to Akeno and Koneko, the former head of Gremory seems quite aware this is not a dream, looking about the room as if searching something out. “So...has anyone thought up a way for us to get out of here?”

“We both just woke up, so I don't think it's doable yet.” Koneko replies. “But yeah, the sooner we can come up with a means to get out? I'd be happy.”

“Agreed.” Rias says. “Maybe we should try to formulate a plan now, before-”

“...Too late.” Akeno says, pointing over to Riser as his body shifts atop the bed. Their new husband sits up, stretching his arms out as he lets out a mighty yawn in front of the three. “Prince charming just woke up.” mumbles the dark haired devil.

“Ah, there's Riser's lovely brides.” Riser says with a grin. “What a lovely morning to wake up to after such an interesting wedding ceremony, don't you agree?”

“The ceremony certainly was interesting, that much is true.” Rias says. Her eyes then lead down to Riser's groin, spotting the devil's dong and noticing it slowly rising up. The former head of Gremory turns away, causing Riser to laugh.

“Do forgive Riser.” he says, standing up off his bed. “It is the morning after all. This is to be expected for this sort of matter, especially waking up with three beautiful ladies as yourself.”

“Yeah, fuck you too.” Koneko grumbles as Riser stands in front of the trio. Her eyes leer at Phenex, not at all looking down where he wants them all to.

“If you could all please take care of Riser's morning wood, it would lift a great burden from my body.” He of course holds his rod up for the three to stare at, giving himself a few strokes to keep it stiff in the air. Akeno and Koneko turn attention to Rias, waiting to see what her plan is for the moment. The crimson haired devil crawls towards the edge of the bed where Riser stands, remaining on her hands and knees as she pecks the head of his shaft. Rias leers at the shaft as she flicks her tongue at the slit, her saliva covering the opening of the cock. Akeno and Koneko begrudgingly follow her lead, knowing that she must not enjoy it any more than they would. They move to the sides of Riser, getting on their knees and licking away at his shaft. Riser lets out a happy sigh, a smile on his lips as he watches the trio using their mouths and tongues along every inch of his member, their eyes staring on as it twitches about in the air.

Rias gets the head of Riser's shaft within her mouth, suckling on the pink nub while Akeno and Koneko lick away at the length of the shaft, their tongues moving atop the veins. Riser plants his hands on their heads, petting Akeno and Koneko's hair despite them preferring he not do so. Rias continues to move her head down Riser's cock, with the other two moving away the further she swallows it. She's been through this only once with Riser, though she tries once more to take in his cock with as much ease as she could. Akeno and Koneko move onto Riser's balls, suckling on them while Koneko greatly detests the salty and sweaty flavoring his scrotum provides. Akeno doesn't seem to mind it, though she calms herself with the idea of castrating Riser and locking him into a chastity device.

Riser breathes through his nose, smiling down at Rias as she bobs her head along his shaft, her tongue running along the member to stimulate her new husband. “You're all doing a wonderful job, my wives.” Riser grunts, gripping onto Koneko's and Akeno's hair. “Riser may be coming soon, however, and he wishes to shower you with his gift to you!”

“Is he kidding us?” Koneko grumbles.

“Just go with it.” Akeno instructs her, as she brings the nekomata over with her to Rias. The three bring their faces together as Riser strokes his cock over their heads. They open their mouths widely, awaiting the head of Phenex to drop his load into their mouths. After much waiting Rias spots Riser's palm, watching him rub himself at a quicker pace. The crimson haired demon watches on as precum drips from the slit, knowing that he was going to be very close to ready to release his seed on them soon. Rias keeps her mouth open, eager to just get this done and over with where her new husband is concerned.

Soon enough, Riser grunts as he strokes harder, his thumb pushing down as his seed squirts out of the slit, splashing all over Rias's face. The head of Phenex manages to move his hose around, making sure that Akeno and Koneko manage to get some drops of his jizz all over their faces as well. Akeno hums while her mouth is open, checking on the flavor of his seed while Koneko's eyes are shut, worried that some of Riser's semen could try to get under her lids. Rias catches most of his seed within her mouth, allowing it all to pool up on her tongue during the whole process.

After pausing to regain his breath, Riser lets go of his rod, asking the girls, “Now then, how did you all enjoy your breakfast?”

“That's supposed to be breakfast?” Rias asks, annoyance in her tone.

“Of course! Did you think you were going to have anything else but a healthy diet of Riser's seed?” Riser asks. “But now is not the time for explanations. It's time we all prepare to bathe and clean ourselves. We've had a busy few days, after all.”

“I guess we ARE still wearing some of the cum from yesterday on ourselves.” Akeno points out. “And we can finally get out of these outfits...”

“Very well then. Let us get clean!” Riser circles the girls and himself into a teleportation ring, sending them into Riser's bathroom. The girls look around at their new surroundings, seeing that this bathroom contains a shower, a large in ground bath meant for big groups similar to a Japanese onsen, and a smaller tub meant for much more intimate interactions. Riser removes any clothing he's still wearing, stepping into the shower to turn the hot water on. “Would the tallest of Riser's wives join him in the shower?”

Realizing he's talking about her, Akeno removes her wedding 'outfit' and steps in with Riser, the door containing clear glass to see inside with. Rias and Koneko undress as well, the two devils stepping into the larger bath to begin cleaning themselves up. The black haired devil is handed a towel by Riser, who in turn holds a towel for himself as well. “A good scrubbing for us both, yes?”

“Uh, sure, totally.” says a disinterested Akeno, who scrubs the soapy washcloth into Riser’s chest. The head of Phenex does the same, his hands making sure her upper body is covered in suds. Akeno prepares for her unwanted husband to wash the soap off of her, but his hands drop the towel to the ground, instead letting the shower water cleanse them of the suds while he reaches out for the dark haired devil’s ample chest. Akeno moans against her will, turning her head away as Riser rubs his fingers into her chest, the husband squeezing them for a proper feel. His eyes gaze upon her chests as they shape under his hands, the head of Phenex impressed with Akeno’s boobs.

“You must be enjoying this feeling.” Riser insists. “But this shouldn’t be a one way street, my dear. You’re welcome to give your husband a touch.” He nudges down to his shaft, Akeno sighing as he sees the member throbbing into stiffness. She shuts her lids, rolling her eyes underneath them, then reaches out for Riser’s rod. She gives his cock a stroke, one that causes Riser to moan through shut lips. His hands continue to squeeze and massage her breasts, much to Akeno’s chagrin.

“I think my breasts are clean enough…” Akeno moans, her hand still tugging away at his shaft while the water cleanses the suds off her front body.

“Very well then. But we aren’t quite done here either.” Riser picks up the towel to hand over to Akeno, and awaits a scrubbing from one of his new brides. With soap on the towel, Akeno rubs it into Riser's back, taking some time to give it a scrubbing. Rias and Koneko scrub themselves off in the in ground bath, ensuring they do their best to remove all the crusting cum stains off of their bodies. The nekomata is almost quiet in her mumbling, cursing out Riser for covering her in all of this gunk.

“Now, allow Riser to give you a cleaning.” Riser says with a grin. Akeno, suspicious, hands the towel over to her new husband, turning her back to him with as little trust as she had to offer. What she doesn't expect is for the head of Phenex to insert his cock inside of her ass, causing Akeno to yelp and fall into the wall, pushing her hands out to keep her balance while Riser grabs her hips with one hand, the other scrubbing her back with the towel. Rias and Koneko go about cleaning themselves off, trying their best not to pay attention to Riser fucking their friend's ass.

“God, you could have at least said something!” Akeno gasps, feeling Riser thrust into her ass while the shower water runs over them. “This is totally not how a relationship works, you idiot!”

“You still sound like you're enjoying it.” Riser points out, dropping the towel on the wet floor. His hands move onto Akeno’s breasts, giving them a tight squeeze while his thumbs rest on her nipples. The dark haired devil cries out, her eyes shut as she groans through her teeth. “But don't you worry, Riser will be done soon. That blow job before has made it a little easier for him to cum inside you a bit faster.”

“That’s...just...great...” Akeno grunts with all the sarcasm she can muster through the sensitivity Riser’s touch brings. She feels Riser give one great big thrust into her, his cock all the way up her ass with his hands wrapping around her stomach as if he were preparing the Heimlich maneuver. Riser pulls the black haired devil into him, grunting as he empties his seed into her backside, filling her back cavern with jizz. Akeno grunts as she feels the cum flow inside of her, grinding her teeth as she feels it all hose her insides down. “Nnngh, fuck! That was still a lot...” Akeno points out.

“Riser does have a high seed output, for obvious reasons of course.” Riser says before pecking Akeno's cheek. He pulls out, his cock still covered in his own jizz, and leaves the shower, with Akeno kneeling on the ground as she pushes the jizz from her anus.

“I can't stand watching ourselves be treated like this, Rias.” Koneko says, keeping her eyes on her own body while scrubbing it.

“I feel the same way. Just keep at it until-”

“And for you, smallest bride,” Riser interrupts, standing over Koneko from outside the in ground bath, “a taste of your friend's ass to keep you going through the day. Riser trusts that you'll enjoy the flavor mixed in with my seed.” He then proceeds to sit at the edge of the bath, his feet in the water while the nekomata simply stares on.

Koneko growls through closed lips, leering at Riser's cock while wishing she could punch it inside out. A somber nod from Rias assures her to go ahead with it, and the nekomata sighs before she licks at the tip lightly. Her small hands both wrap around his cock, her eyes shut as she strokes along the shaft while she continues to tongue the slit. Rias can't help but turn and watch, scrubbing her breasts with her towel and soap as she watches Koneko try to service their new husband. She manages to push further into the head of Phenex's shaft, her crimson haired leader watching on as she struggles to get it all inside herself.

“Does my smallest wife need an assist?” Riser asks, grabbing Koneko by the back of the head and pushing her forwards, causing the nekomata to almost gargle on the shaft. She grabs hold of Riser's hips to try and keep herself there, not wanting to bother struggling again with giving Riser head. This doesn't stop him from thrusting his hips into her face, ensuring that he use her mouth to stimulate his shaft. Rias sighs, wishing she could do something to help her friend, but Riser seems to fixated on her getting him off. “Ah, a very nice fluffing. Thank you.” Riser sighs, pulling his cock from her mouth. Koneko coughs and hacks, holding her hand against her chest.

“Stupid d-bag...” Koneko says under her breath.

“Riser could still use another cleansing, however.” Riser says, shifting his rear off the edge a bit. The head of Phenex moves out enough that his rear is off the edge, his back arching so that he can show it off to her at a more proper angle. “Let me feel your tongue on my own ass.” This certainly wasn't how Koneko thought her day would go, sucking her friend's ass off Riser's cock, and then having to taste his ass as well. Regardless, Koneko ducks under Riser's ass, sticking her tongue against his anal cavity and managing to slide it inside easily while his taint and balls are shoved into her face. She hears him moaning as her tongue squeezes inside of him, her hands reaching out to stroke his shaft, in the hopes that she can 'accidentally' rip it off with enough force given to it. Her eyes shut in anger, the taste of his ass getting to her taste buds while she remains licking at his anus just to keep something like that sparkling clean.

“That will do, thank you.” Riser says proudly, walking away after Koneko pulls her tongue out. The nekomata uses the bath water to clean her mouth, while Rias watches the head of Phenex walk over to the smaller bathtub. Once her husband sits down inside of it, the crimson haired devil sees him look her way, knowing he has something in mind. “Oh, my dear Gremory.” he calls out. “Riser would love it if you could join him for a sexy bath.”

“Of course he would.” Rias sighs, standing out of the larger bath. She walks over to him, passing by the shower where Akeno still remains, and joins Riser in the tub. 

“With your front to me, please, so that Riser may scrub it.” Riser instructs, with Rias turning so that her breasts face out towards him. The crimson haired devil then squats down, sitting atop his cock like she imagines he wants her to. She winces as she feels the member slide inside her pussy, her knees on the tub floor as she rocks her hips into his body. As she continues to rock into her husband, the former head of Gremory grabs a washcloth, preparing to use it on Riser's chest before he sticks his hand out.

“That won't be necessary.” Riser says with a smile. “Riser is fully cleaned up. Now he just wishes for some time with you.” He grabs Rias by the hips, surprising her by bouncing her atop his body while his cock slides into her pussy so easily. The way Riser moves her atop him causes Rias to lose her balance, falling forward into Phenex's body. She grabs onto his shoulders to keep her from falling into the bath tub's ring, her head managing to rest into his chest at the same time. She gasps and pants, the feeling of his cock inside her pussy intensifying with every thrust he makes into her bringing her further into an orgasm. He then stops the rhythm her hips move at, bringing Rias to a stop, surprised as she is about it.

“Now turn around, so that I may gaze at you from behind.” Riser commands. The crimson haired groans, her legs lifting over his body while she spins atop his pelvis, the cock remaining inside her. Riser’s eyes gaze on at his wife’s ass, humming at it with eagerness even as Rias comes down on his cock. While she continues this, Rias feels Riser scrubbing away at her back, the soap running over her skin until the head of Phenex scoops some bath water in his hand to wash away the suds. Once complete, his hands then move back to Rias’s hips, guiding her speed for his own pleasure.

“You're really enjoying this too much, you know that?” Rias grunts. “Just making us into your playtoys and nothing else. You know if my brother finds out about this...”

“Your brother will see everything as fine.” Riser assures her. “You would still have the freedom of leaving for school, but that would be it. Your friends as well.”

“Whoop dee fucking doo.” Koneko mutters.

“That's fine. But otherwise...Ah! NGH!” Rias growls as she squirts into the bath, feeling Riser's cock shoot another load inside of her pussy. The water in the tub starts to fill with a mixture of her juices and his seed, with the head of Phenex almost sitting in his seed. “God, you should warn me!”

“When the whole point of our marriage is to ensure the pure devils continue to exist? I think not.” Riser laughs. “But now that we're all cleaned up, it's time that we prepare to head off to the family castle. You'll be instructed on what to do once we arrive there.”

Once Rias manages to stand up from her climax, Riser gets out of the tub, walking in the buff out of the bathroom. As the crimson haired devil sits on the tub's ring, she's approached by Akeno, who still has cum dripping out her ass, and Koneko, who is using her fingers to brush her tongue.

“Rias. Murder. Now. Can we?” asks a visibly annoyed Koneko.

“Give me some time.” Rias asks. “Trust me, I know what I'm doing here...”


	4. A Healthy Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now at their new home of the family Phenex, the girls try to adjust to the daily routine Riser sets in place for them, while Rias tries to start formulating her plan.

Rias groans as she blinks her eyes open, noticing that the room is different from where they had been staying over the course of the last few nights. Instead, she recognizes it as Riser's actual bedroom within the castle the Phenex family call their home. It's a bit disorienting for the former Head of Gremory, waking up in a room she hadn't been acquainted to just yet. The sunlight comes in brightly, compared to wherever their honeymoon suite was located, with the rising sun beaming into her eyes.

The crimson haired devil turns her head, seeing where everyone else is. She can see she's laying in the center of a large bed, not at all surprised by its size considering how big Riser's harem was during the game. To her left, Rias spots Koneko and Akeno, her friends still sleeping soundly. Of special note to Rias is that they're in the buff, likely the only option given to them by Riser given his past actions since the wedding. Speaking of which, the Head of Phenex lays next to her right side, still sleeping as well. She finds that his left arm is underneath her head, figuring that she had used it as a pillow just last night. The male devil's right arm is draped over her chest, with his hand firmly placed atop her exposed breast. "Of course he would..." Rias sighs to herself.

Thinking she can roll out of his arms, the crimson haired devil slowly reaches for his hand, lifting it off her torso with enough room to make it put of his arms. Rias then rolls away from the blonde devil, hoping to escape without his noticing. It's when his hand claps back down atop her breast, squeezing it in his hand, that Rias knows she couldn't make it in time.

"Good morning to you, my wife." Riser says with a grin. "Were you trying to go somewhere?" 

“Not at all.” Rias grunts, leering back at Riser. “I was merely stretching my body out after having woken up.

Riser laughs, buying into her lie. "Riser knew you wouldn't dare try to escape him." he says to her. "But Riser supposes he should show more appreciation for more than your skin or skills of pleasure. Why not turn to face your husband with a kiss?"

"I'd rather not..." Rias mutters. Leering back at her husband, Rias grumbles as she turns to face the Head of Phenex, craning her neck out for her lips to meet with his. Riser places his hand on the back of her head, bringing her in closer for the kiss. He moans into her mouth, their eyes shut as they embrace, although anyone watching would clearly see her eyebrows furrow. The crimson haired devil breathes through her nostrils as Riser continues to hold her close, with his other hand squeezing her breast. Playing along with her husband, she feels his lips sucking against hers, doing the same thing as a reaction. They pucker up repeatedly, with Riser continuously sucking his lips against Rias. Then without warning, Rias's eyes shoot wide open, feeling her husband plant his tongue within the crimson haired wife's mouth. Her body starts to quiver, not at all pleased with the way he swirls his tongue about, while Rias's tongue remains still, for about a moment. Begrudgingly she soon pushes her tongue into Riser's, faking a moan that leaves Phenex to believe she's enjoying their moment together. Her hands reach out for his chest, pushing down into his muscles while they continue their make out session.

Riser soon releases Rias's head from his grip, with the former Head of Gremory taking a deep breath through her mouth. Her gasp for air is loud enough to cause her friends to awaken abruptly from their slumber.

"...make you my bi - Aw, another good dream ruined..." Akeno says in disappointment.

"Same." Koneko says in a grumpy tone. "Just once I wish I could wake up with him actually dead." After rubbing her eyes open, the eighteen year old sees the splitting of Rias's and Riser's kiss, immediately turning queasy. "I'm going to need a puke bucket if I have to wake to that every morning." hisses the neko devil.

A thin string of saliva is formed between their lips, which Rias wipes away while she glares at Riser while he rolls out of bed. "Riser apologizes for the sudden change in scenery," he says, "he intended to spend further time on the honeymoon. But then it occurs to Riser, as head of both Phenex AND Gremory now, his duties have doubled, as well as his workload." He bears a grin as he starts to dress himself up in a pleasant looking suit, preparing to fulfill those duties for the day. "So we've arrived home days ahead of schedule, so you can begin your work around the house sooner than anticipated. But first...breakfast. I'll be awaiting you out in the hallway."

After Riser leaves the room, Akeno and Koneko roll themselves off the bed, with the tallest of the devil's checking the dresser. "Work around the house, huh?" Akeno says nonchalantly. "So to him this whole marriage is just slavery with extra steps."

"What was your first clue?" asks a still annoyed Koneko. The white haired devil looks into a drawer pulled out by Akeno, only to see that it's empty. In a tone that slowly grows worried, the neko asks, "Where are our clothes?"

"Not here, that's for certain." Rias replies. "He's been humiliating us through the last few days, treating us like sexual puppets. I didn't expect him to stop just because the honeymoon was over."

"Typical." Akeno sighs, shutting the dresser. "I'd totally hate to ask how much worse it can get, but that just invites that happening."

"Hopefully I can find a solution after he leaves for his duties..." Rias says to her friends quietly as they leave the bedroom buck naked. As Riser leads them to the dining room, the crimson haired devil laments about the situation, knowing full well that if she had won the game she wouldn't be in this situation, leaving Riser to the duties of only the Phenex family without the Gremory matters being in his possession. But the numbers were quite against her, but she knows there has to be a way out of this...

As they arrive at the dining room area, the female devils see numerous servers, male and female, standing around the table. They notice a small number of them holding silver platters with silver covers resting over the food being served. Riser sits at the end of the table, with Rias and the others sitting to the side. Koneko watches as the platters are placed in front of them, the neko looking forward to real food after seeing Rias have to eat a cum covered wedding cake.

The covers are lifted, revealing to Riser a dish of eggs sunny side up, two slices of bacon, and toast buttered side up. The girls look eager as they see they have a similar meal awaiting them, with one major difference that utterly disappoints the three.

"...Please...please tell me that's gravy." Koneko says, her voice cracking up.

"That's definitely not gravy." Akeno responds, poking at her breakfast with a fork.

"...We can't have anything normal around here, can we?" Koneko says, staring down at her food.

"We might as well eat it," Rias insists, "I don't think we're going to have anything else otherwise."

"Easy for you to say," Akeno says with a grin, "You already know how food tastes covered in his jizz." Rias remains quiet, knowing her friend is joking. A smirk is on her lips before she cuts into her egg, watching as the liquid yolk melds into Riser's sperm, the milky substance remaining on her fork as she brings it to her mouth. The other two join in, with Koneko going after the bacon while Akeno tries the buttered toast. They take a bite, immediately sucking on their lower lips. The food was fine as it is, but the addition of Riser's sperm did not leave a hearty taste in their mouths. 

"I know it isn't the best with its additional seasoning, but try to finish up." Rias says, encouraging the other two to power through the meal. They do so, failing to make any face other than one suffering through the unusual flavor of Riser's cum. Akeno feels it a chore to get through, never having eaten her eggs in such a manner before. Koneko looks around the room, noting the eyes of the male servants staring at them, judging them as if they had any choice in the matter. The white haired devil snarls at them, not at all appreciating the way they view her at this moment. Akeno notice the expression on the female staff, seeing their gazes appearing a bit more sympathetic compared to the men. It seems they know what the men will be up to with them, yet aren't all that interested in assisting them.

When their meal is completed, the servants remove their platters from the table, with Akeno making note of a butler eyeing her breasts. Riser himself chuckles, wiping off his curled lips with a napkin. "A splendid breakfast, wouldn't you agree, my dears."

"Just peachy." Koneko says with the utmost snark.

Riser pushes his chair back, sitting up from the table. "It's time bow for Riser to attend his duties as the Head of Phenex and Gremory. While he's away, you shall be working on your chores as well." With the clap of his hands, the servants assist Akeno and Koneko from the dining room, the two devil's confused by the sudden escort. "The tall one will be handling dish cleaning duty, while the petite one shall be assisting the maids in their cleaning of the castle. You'll be taken to change into your outfits for these duties."

"I almost want to get excited," Koneko grunts as she allows the servants to move her bare ass out the door, "but I can already see where this is going..."

That leaves Riser with the naked Rias, the two alone in the dining room with Phenex approaching the former Head of Gremory. "And what do you plan for me to do?" Rias asks, her voice calm while her eyes provide a deadly scowl.

"Normally Riser would have you come with him on fulfilling his duties," he says, "for his own needs, and possibly the needs of the people he will be dealing with. But Riser won't need you for today. Instead, you're free to walk around the castle and explore its walls." He pauses, raising a finger up to Rias's face. "You will, of course, have to remain naked, with no covering up your beautiful body."

"I expected as much." Rias responds.

"And of course, you will need to relieve any of the male servants if they need it." he says with a wink. "No room for rejection. And the same will apply to my other brides as tend to their matters as well."

"Understood...my husband." As he pecks Rias's forehead, Riser also brushes his hand over his wife's clitoris, causing her to seethe while her body shakes in place. Laughing with delight, Riser leaves the room in a pillar of fire, leaving for his duties. With Riser now gone, the crimson haired devil smirks, saying to herself, "Time to find the library."

##

Rias looks about the halls of the castle, admiring the small details in its interior design. A lot of heart and craft went into designing this castle, and she'd love to compliment the architect if she ever could. But her attention needed to be on finding the library, which considering the size of the castle may not be so easy to do.

It's not until she turns a corner that she notes a door being watched over by two guards who stand tall one either side of it. Curious, Rias approaches them, noticing their eyes immediately gazing at her large chest. The crimson haired devil crosses her arms underneath her breasts as she glares back, keeping to her usual habit while also following Riser's rule of not covering up. "Can we help you?" asks one of the guards.

"Yes, this castle is rather large, and I feel I've become lost on my journey," admits Rias, "could you tell me where the library might be?"

"You're standing right in front of it." answers the other guard.

"Ah, thank you." Rias says with a smile. "I'd like to step inside, please. There's some books I'm curious to see if the Phenex family has in their possession."

The guards exchange glances with one another before one of them clears his throat. "I apologize, lady Phenex," says one guard, "but I'm afraid you'll need special permissions before you can access the library."

"Special permissions? What kind exactly?" Rias asks, her expression growing annoyed and confused. "I've married into the House of Phenex, have I not? Is that not enough authority to access the library?"

"Under normal circumstances, yes," replies the other guard, "however in your case, with the restrictions master Riser has placed on you, there's at least one 'favor' we must ask of you before entering." The guards grin at Rias, the crimson haired devil now having an understanding of what the guards are asking for. One of them reaches out for her uncovered breasts, squeezing it in his hand. Rias merely flinches, doing her best not to cover up or swat the hand away.

"Very well then." Rias says, her words filled with venom as she leers at the guards. "Drop your pants and let me see what you offer." The guards do so, cackling as they reveal their cocks to the crimson haired devil. She stands with her best poker face on, staring at their schlongs as they stand at attention, surprisingly fast to the former Head of Gremory. "Let's get this over with, then." Rias says, approaching the guards as she squats between them.

She uses her hands to stroke the shafts in unison, her eyes staring on as she watches precum slowly bubble from their slits. Rias flicks her tongue as the clear liquid, lapping it onto her tongue before swallowing the substance. Her mouth moves towards one cock, swallowing the head between her lips while her hand continues to stroke away at the other shaft, her thumb pressing into his head as it squeezes into the precum.

“Heh...who knew the former Head of Gremory had it in her?” laughs one of the guards as he stares down at the crimson haired devil. The guard with the cock in her hand juts his hips into Rias's palm, grunting as he pushes it around for attention. Rias soon goes back to stroking his shaft, though she soon loses the attention on the other member.

“Gah, this isn't getting us anywhere.” says the other grunt, annoyed. “Guess she's only good at fixating on one guy at a time.” He grabs Rias by the shoulder, taking the crimson haired devil by surprise as she's forced to stand, then bend over for the guards. One pushes his shaft into Rias's throat, while the other penetrates her pussy, with each of them thrusting against her holes as her body bounces between them, acting similarly to a pig on a spit roast. The guard that plows against her backside lifts her up by her legs, Rias caught off guard by her feet leaving the ground. The crimson haired devil manages to wrap her legs around his waist as he continues to thrust into her body, while she wraps her arms around the other guard as he rams his cock down her throat.

“Now that's more like it.” laughs the one guard while his cock slides inside Rias with ease, the female devil grunting as the rod goes within her body.“She feels really nice to fuck into, doesn't she?”

“I bet Riser really loosened her up something good during the honeymoon!” replies the other guard, his hips thrusting into Rias's face as it pushes against her nose. The former Head of Gremory gags on the cock, as it manages to block off most of her breathing even as her face is rammed into by the guard. Her breasts swing around underneath her as she continues to hold onto the guards with her limbs, surprised at how in unison they are with the guards' thrusts. Her ass cheeks ripple with every slap the guard behind her makes against her pussy, ramming into it hard enough that he can visibly see it bounce in the air. The former Head of Gremory feels their balls slap into her chin and clit, their scrotum swinging into her hard, hoping they don't leave a mark from the way they hit against her skin. After some time passes, Rias feels their rods stiffen inside of her holes, knowing full well she's about to experience their climax. Soon enough the two guards pull out of Rias, the crimson haired devil taking a deep breath before she feels cum flying along her face and ass cheeks. Rias cries out as her pussy drips juices, though nothing sensational. The guards, pleased with the relief they've been given by Rias, let go of her body. She's left kneeling on the floor as they move out of the door's way.

“There you are, lady Phenex.” says the one guard, leaving his cock dangling. “You're welcome to enter the library now.”

“My thanks.” Rias growls, picking herself off the ground. The two males grin at her as they watch Rias wobble, her legs a little shaky from the experience. The guards move out of her way, allowing her entry into the next room. She heads in after regaining her balance while the guard's cum drips down her thighs from her ass. Once inside the library, Rias notices all of the books that are available to the Phenex family. It occurs to her as well that there's no librarian or record keeper in here, leaving her happy to explore on her own without interruption, or another possible session with a male servant.

As she taps her finger into her cum stained chin, she silently asks herself, “Now if I were to find a means to break off a marriage, where would I start...?”


	5. Pleasurable Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rias finds something to help free her from her marriage. She also embarrasses Riser in front of a client, which causes the Head of Phenex to punish her in an unusually pleasant way.

“There, I found something!”

Even though she's in the library by herself, naked through her husband's command, Rias still stares down at the book she's been researching, whispering to herself in disbelief. In the midst of her search for a way out of her marriage to Riser, she inevitably landed on a page in her current book.

“If I had them on my side, with their abilities, this could work...I should be able to form a plan off of this...” Rias says to herself. “This is our best bet it seems. I just need to get in contact with him, then.” Forming a magic circle by her ear, the princess of ruin waits for a response of some kind. “Are you well?” she asks the person receiving her call. After pausing for response, she smiles. “Good, I'm happy to hear. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. Yes, I know, Koneko has been eager to break someone but I'm keeping her in check. But there's a big favor I need from you...”

After the call is over and every detail is delivered, Rias sighs as she leans back in her chair. With the Princess of Ruin's mission for the day complete, Rias leaves the library, ignoring the stares of the guards as they continue to stand outside the room. Even as she sways her hips from side to side she knows they're trying to get a peak at her body, but refuses to even acknowledge them. Not that there's much she can do, not even cover up with her hands given Riser's orders. Speaking of which, Rias checks the time on a nearby grandfather clock, realizing that Phenex would be home soon from his business matters. Then she realizes that Akeno and Koneko haven't been seen in a while, likely still fulfilling their work duties for the day.

“I hope they're okay.” Rias says to herself, heading off to find her friends. Though she didn't have to go far; one turn of the corner is all she needs to find Akeno and Koneko, the former wearing nothing else but an apron, while the latter is adorned in a ruined sexy maid outfit, their faces and bodies coated in white seed. “I see you two have been busy.” Rias says calmly, despite the shocked expression in her eyes.

“Yeah, the cooks were a little rough with me.” Akeno explains. “They wanted me to keep testing their 'secret sauce', as if saying it over and over again is going to change anything. Or make it funnier.”

“The butlers were overzealous as well.” Koneko says. “I wanted to punch them after the fifth time I had to change our own bed sheets when their jizz kept flying over my head.”

Taking in what her friends have gone through, Rias's shocked expression quickly turns into a smile. “Hopefully you won't have to go through this much longer.” she says cheerfully. “I managed to find a solution, and I've made contact with him. Hopefully we'll be hearing back from him soon.”

Akeno and Koneko look at their master, a small glimmer of hope in their eyes. “So can I start talking back to the staff and punch them in the dick?” Koneko asks.

“No, not just yet.” Rias giggles. “But hopefully soon enough. I just have to wait and see when he responds.”

“I hope it's soon.” sighs the white haired neko, staring at the ground with her permanent glare. “I can't handle much more of this without wanting to put my fist through the wall.”

“I hear you, Koneko,” Akeno says, using her apron to wipe her face, “but you know Rias, we won't act without her say in the matter. Just be patient.”

“I'm losing my patience over having to BE patient...” Koneko grumbles.

“We'll talk more about it in a bit.” Rias says, waving for the two to follow her. “Maybe in the shower before Riser comes home.”

“Only to be covered in his jizz too?” Akeno asks with a shrug. “Well I guess we'll be needing multiple showers anyway once this is all done...”

##

A few days later, Rias is finally let out of the house, though it's only to help Riser with his business matters. The crimson haired devil is just thankful that she's allowed to wear clothes for a change, having been without them since before the wedding. It may simply be a business suit with a short pencil skirt, with enough cleavage exposed to show off her enormous breasts, but it's at least something.

Sitting across the table from her and Riser is a noble devil, one of a more polite and pleasant nature. He's definitely lived the high life, being of large weight with a rotund torso. He smiles continuously throughout the meeting, even with his smile barely covered by the brown mustache, the only hair he has on his whole head. Rias sits patiently while Riser and the noble continue to speak, with attention turning her way occasionally. Her mind is in and out of the discussion, otherwise thinking about how things are going with her outside source. But then she hears Riser say something to the noble that catches her attention...

“...But sadly things have been a little slow with the production of our Phenex tears.” he explains to the noble. Rias recognizes that as the product the Phenex family sells, one that can heal any wounds. It practically acts as an extension of the immortality the family has been gifted after all these centuries. “Our supply has been reaching the lowest numbers in our entire history, so Riser is afraid that we may not give you the number of tears that you had been asking for in our recent discussions.”

“Ah, is that so? That's quite a shame to hear, young Riser.” says the noble.

Riser nods. “Indeed, with demand being so low as well Riser afraid that prices have had to rise just to keep our matters in the black.” Upon hearing this, Rias raises an eyebrow in suspicion. Over the last few days she's been allowed to continuously venture the mansion, even if it means she's had to please the guards along the way. But she had been able to look over the business records while Riser was out, and she could see for herself that the stock of Phenex tears is perfectly fine. Though she recalls checking some other books in the office as well...

“That is sad to hear.” says the noble, reaching out for his check book. “I suppose it would be worth it, as we do need the supply.”

Just before the noble devil puts his pen to the check, Rias loudly scoffs, her eyes shut as she wears a smug grin on her lips. “I can't believe you actually bought that story.” she says.

“I beg pardon?” asks the noble, confused by her outburst. Riser looks over at his wife as well, nervous about where she intends to go with this.

“Our supply of Phenex tears is doing just fine,” she says, “business has never been better, according to the records. But I see exactly what my 'husband' is doing here.” She of course uses the term loosely. “He intends to give you that smaller supply, overcharging you for the actual worth. And the extra money he'd have left over? It wouldn't even go back into the hands of production, but rather to get a special pill that would fix up some of his 'performance' issues in bed.” Turning to Riser, she says to him, “and trust me, I have noticed.”

There's a silence in the room as Riser looks at his wife with the deadliest of stares, while the noble leers at the Head of Phenex. “Well, I must say, you have a surprisingly honest wife, Riser.” he says. “It really doesn't bring into question why it was an arranged marriage at all. I suppose with this knowledge, we should perhaps discuss a more reasonable price then?”

##

After they teleport home from the meeting, Riser and Rias end up in the bedroom, with Phenex furious towards his wife. With his grip still on her wrist, Riser throws her forward, her body landing on the foot of the bed. “How dare you embarrass Riser like that in front of a noble?!” Riser shouts. “You ruined what could have been a great sale for our Phenex tears!”

“And give you the satisfaction of loading your own pockets for your own needs of pleasure?” Rias asks, shifting on the bed until she's sitting at the foot, facing Riser with a harsh stare. “That isn't how you run a business, Riser, and I wouldn't be happy to find out as the Head of Gremory you manage to pull off these same tactics! That is a besmirch to both our family names!”

Riser glares at the crimson haired devil, upset with her for his own reasons. “You were not even meant to be there to discuss business, only to look pretty and be Riser's eye candy to get through this meeting.” She can see the leer in Riser's eyes, one that tells her she's in trouble with him. Although there is no punishment Riser can throw her way that she isn't adjusted to by now, no longer caring what he has to throw her way. Even as Riser changes out of his clothes before her, she knows what he intends to ask for. “Now you've gone and riled Riser up. Undress yourself, and stick his mighty rod between your breasts.”

“As the husband wishes.” Rias snarks, undoing her business attire to show off her chest, while her husband's cock rises slowly to the air. “Are you certain that you don't require your special medication, my darling Riser?” she asks, sitting back down on her bare behind.

The Head of Phenex says nothing, approaching Rias at the foot of the bed, presenting his shaft to her. The crimson haired devil raises her chest up to the cock, squeezing her breasts around the member. Slowly she strokes it along, massaging the veiny flesh into her mounds, hearing heavy breathing coming from Riser's clenched teeth. The head pokes out between her breasts, with Rias staring it down every time, expecting him to blast his load onto her face. “Now lick it as you stroke it with your breasts.” commands Riser, with Rias leaning her head in to do so. With her tongue sticking out, Rias lashes away at the slit, slowly tasting the precum as it trickles from the shaft. She tastes it flowing down her throat,gliding down her tongue as it makes way through her intestines. As Riser continues to thrust the cock between her breasts, Rias can feel him throbbing between her breasts, ready to shut her eyes for the inevitable impact the cock is about to make on her face...

...Only for Riser to pull out. As Rias drops her breasts, the crimson haired devil looks up at him in total confusion. The Head of Phenex looks down from his wife, a slight chuckle escaping his lips. “Riser sees that you're numb to this as a punishment,” he says, “and he'll be quite frank, my dear Rias, he doesn't get the same joy out of using you as his pleasure device.” With a grin on his lips, Riser kneels before Rias, startling the former Head of Gremory as he parts her legs, staring at her exposed pussy. “In fact...Riser thinks it may be time that he pleasure you instead, like a good husband should.”

“What, but Rise-Haaah!” Rias's head tilts back, her body arching as she feels Riser's lips press against her pelvis, his arms wrapped around her legs. His tongue soon comes out to lash away at the folds, his touch surprisingly gentle to her body. As she sucks on her lower lip, Rias realizes how wonderful the sensation is, having never been treated in such a way by Riser since this marriage began. It feels...pleasant. Wonderful. All these things that she never thought she would experience under a marriage to someone like Riser. When his tongue pushes in between her folds, Rias winces, biting down on her knuckle while her other hand grabs onto the bed sheets As the tongue pushes forwards, flicking away at her vaginal cavern, the crimson haired devil takes deep breaths, her eyes shut as she visualizes the movements that Riser makes within her body.

Moments pass before Riser pulls his tongue out, pecking at Rias's clitoris before parting with her groin, smiling as a string of saliva departs from her snatch. Wiping it off, Riser turns his attention to his wife's breasts, using one hand to fondle her lightly while his lips press around the other, giving it a gentle suckle that gives the young devil goosebumps. She whimpers through shut lips, trying to hide her arousal, only to gasp when she feels her husband's fingers slide inside of her pussy. She squeezes her thighs around his hand, though the digits had already made their way between her folds for her to avoid them. Even as he continues to suck on the crimson haired devil's tit, Riser wears a smug grin, hearing the heaving of Rias's breath while her chest pushes out as a result. His fingers soon reach a spongy area within Rias's pussy, giving it a gentle massage that causes her moans to grow louder.

“Oh god...” Rias moans. Riser pulls away from her breast, chuckling as strings of saliva are formed between the two. 

“Did you think Riser was incapable of delivering passion?” he asks. “He did have a harem before you, if you recall. There was plenty of practice involved, Riser assures you.” Before Rias could have a retort, his fingers spike up into the spongy area, his lips back on her nipple while his thumb pushes down into her free nipple. Such a surge caused by these many factors pushes Rias over the edge, causing the crimson haired devil to let out a whimper, only one syllable long:

“No!”

Rias grabs the bed sheets with both hands, gripping them tightly as she squirts out onto them, her fluids pooling up and against Riser's bare chest, coating him in her juices. Riser remains in place, his fingers still poking into her vagina while she hoses him down. The squirting juices trickle to the floor, creating another wet spot in the carpeting until Rias's orgasm dies down, leaving the devil girl a heaving mess, a glazed over look in her eyes. She feels so angry at herself for having done so, as if the passion Riser provided overwhelmed her to the point of pleasure.“So,” Riser asks, wiping her juices off her face, “did Riser please his bride?”

Rias says nothing, still in disgust from allowing her husband to make her cum. She had never once thought she would feel as sensational as she did after Riser treated her like, well, a wife, but after that, she realized it was the best orgasm she experienced in all her life. And she hated it.

“There's still more.” Riser says, crawling on top of his wife. He presses his lips into her neckline, hearing little gasps of air escaping Rias's lips. His member slides against her wet pussy folds, arousing the crimson haired devil once more. “You enjoy this feeling, my dear wife?”

“I don't...” Rias moans, her arms reacting through instinct as they wrap around Riser's shoulders. She shivers, a chill running down her spine as his shaft continues to rub against her folds. Riser guides his shaft between her lips, Riser slides it between her legs. Rias's grip around Riser's shoulders tightens as he juts his hips into her body, thrusting into her pelvis as he continues to press his lips into her neck. Rias takes deep and heavy breaths, her eyes shut as she once again visualizes the activity going on within her vagina.

“As Riser had always thought.” Riser laughs, studying her figure while continuously grinding into her body with his shaft. The Head of Phenex knows he's doing a good job, of course, as Rias's hips buck into his body, a sign that she wants it harder. Riser obliges, going a bit more aggressive, though not too fast for her, as he wanted her to have the first orgasm.

“Riser, please, I-” Rias's words are cut off by an unexpected kiss from Riser, one that had more passion in it than anything she had ever experienced with him. She moans into his mouth, but in such a manner that let Riser know he was doing something right, even opening his eyes briefly to see her eyes are closed, though he fails to notice the furrowed brow of the crimson haired devil. Their tongue start to move in on one another, pushing into each other as Riser continues to thrust into Rias, hearing further moans echo into him. With her orgasm growing close, Rias holds Riser's head closer to hers, her fingernails almost digging in as she nears her climax.

Soon Rias's backside arches off the bed, her juices splashing about again as Riser's cock plugs her hole up. The crimson haired devil cries out in beautiful agony while she hits an incredible climax, with Riser soon pulling out. Rias quivers atop the bed, holding onto the bed sheets while Riser tugs at his shaft until his own fluids escape his slit, hosing her body down with his milky seed as it shoots from his cock as far as her nose.

As Riser stares down at his pleasured wife, seeing her glassy eyed expression stare at the ceiling, he sighs to himself before leaning into Rias's face, ready for a kiss. The crimson haired devil rolls onto her back,trying to avoid another kiss from her husband. All this does is make Riser upset, though he realizes he has one last punishment for the wife. “It just occurred to Riser...you've never taken my cock in your ass, have you?”

“No, but-” As if that was all he needed to hear, Riser sits over Rias, guiding his cock into Rias's asshole, the crimson haired devil gaping as she feels her ass stretched out for the first time, her head lifted off the bed from the sudden shock. The feeling is not as pleasant to her compared to the passion he had provided. Soon enough, Riser becomes more aggressive with her anus, feeling as though it's his time to be pleased now after finally delivering pleasure to his wife. Rias bites down on her lip even as Riser continues to thrust into her body, her asshole involuntarily squeezing down on his shaft. All this does for the Head of Phenex is give him more pleasure than the crimson haired devil had intended. Though it takes a few minutes, Riser and Rias feel the shaft pulsing inside her anal cavity, a sure sign that Riser is about to cum. The Head of Phenex does so, biting down on his lip as well before he blasts his seed inside of her anus, the milky substance pooling up within her. Without giving her one more moment of orgasmic pleasure, Riser leaves his wife's ass, his cum dripping over her body. He sees that his wife is tired out, sweating all over herself from what he imagines to be an incredible experience.

“You're very welcome. Now...rest yourself up. It's time for Riser to take a shower.” With a peck to the cheek, Riser leaves the bedroom, with Rias all on her own as she collects her thoughts about what just happened, especially when he was most passionate to her. It still shocks her, that Riser could actually pull off such a moment of passion, thinking of her needs over his. Though she wouldn't admit it aloud, Rias felt wonderful. She felt pleased. She felt...as if her body betrayed her.

Never once during this marriage did she thinks she would enjoy a moment of sex from Riser, but here she is, left melted by his touch. She curls up into a ball, laying on her side on the bed, as she realizes how dirty she feels about the whole experience. This isn't at all what she wanted for herself or her friends, nor is this the husband she wanted, one that cared more for her status than for who she is. Yet she worries that if she enjoyed those few minutes with Riser even just once, could she enjoy more future experiences? Was he growing on her...?

After Rias crawls to the head of the bed, her cum coated face landing into the pillow on the bed, a red circle forms around her ear. “Please let this be good news...” groans the devil, her voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

“It sounds like my master is having a bad day.”

As she recognizes the voice, Rias jumps from her position on the bed, sitting up as hope returns to her eyes. “Kiba! I was worried I wouldn't hear from you again!”

“You did tell me to call if I found anything.” Kiba laughs. “Sorry it took me a few days, but I had some...business...to take care of involving swords.”

“That's fine, Kiba. I understand.” she says, smiling. “Just tell me where you are, and I'll do my best to be there in a few days.”

“I will, my master. See you soon.”

After the call ends, Akeno and Koneko walk in, their bodies once more coated in semen. “Hey, is everything cool? Who were you talking to?” asks Akeno.

“It was Kiba.” Rias says with excitement. “And we may have a solution to our problem. I'm going to meet him soon, but I'm going to need you to help me with something.”

“Anything.” Koneko responds. “So long as it means we can get out of here soon.”

“I'll need you to distract Riser so I can sneak out to meet with Kiba.”

“...Anything but that.” Koneko backpedals.


	6. Boosted Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rias heads out to find the very thing she needs to free herself and her friends from the marriage, Akeno and Koneko stay behind to act as a distraction to their 'husband'.

As Akeno prepares a portal for Rias to use to meet with Kiba, the crimson haired devil quickly towels Riser's seed off her body. Koneko hands her the business outfit Riser had her wear for the previous business meeting, as it's the only clothes she has at the moment.

“Rias, are you sure we can't go with you?” asks the white haired devil. “I'd like to get away from Riser too.”

“I know you do, Koneko,” Rias replies, resting her hands on Koneko's shoulders, “but I'll need you and Akeno to stay here, and keep Riser from getting suspicious. He can't know we're planning anything against him, and all three of us gone might tip him off we're planning something.”

“...Can't Akeno just stay then?” Koneko asks, a begging look in her usually angry eyes. This only prompts Rias to laugh at how adorable it makes her look.

“Don't worry, Koneko. I understand how much you want to get out of here, but be strong for me while I'm gone.” With a peck to Koneko's forehead, Rias turns to Akeno to ask, “Are we ready?”

“Ready as it can get.” Akeno says in response. With a deep breath, Rias steps into the circles formed awaiting them to take care away. In a flash of light, Rias is gone, leaving Akeno and Koneko in their respective work garbs in the bedroom, turning to the door as they hear it open from the outside.

“Ah, hello, my...brides?” As Riser enters the room to find Akeno and Koneko standing in their sexy outfits, he notices that a particular crimson haired wife is missing. “Where's Rias at? Riser thought she would be here when he came back! He did leave her in quite the stir after all.”

Koneko does her best not to make any sarcastic comments regarding Riser's lack of priorities, instead approaches his naked body for a hug, her hands avoiding his groin. “Rias had told us there was some business she had to attend to,” likes the neko devil.

“Oh, yeah! Totally!” Akeno chimes in, a chipper smile on her face. “She had a request from someone she's been seeking out the soul of for some time. You know, devil stuff!” she giggles as she playfully nuzzles her cheek against Riser's neck, prompting him to smile and chuckle. “But don't worry, we're still here to take care of your needs. Think of it as rewarding you for understanding she needs to take care of stuff.”

“Not that we have a choice.” Koneko mumbles.

“Riser does admit, he feels as though he's been neglecting you two lately.” says Riser, kissing into Akeno's cheek. His hand feels up Koneko's breasts, humming as his shaft slowly rises up. “Perhaps until Rias comes back, he can spend a bit more time with you and give you proper pleasure.

“Oh joy.” Koneko sighs, watching as Riser rises. “I can hardly wait...”

##

“Ugh, this dish cleaning stuff would be easier if the male servants weren't allowed to have their way with me...”

Akeno grumbles to herself quietly, despite being the only one in the back kitchen cleaning up plates and kitchenware used since the previous day, still wearing nothing more than an apron. The black haired devil has had to keep a bucket under her at all times, as the servants have left their spunk in her holes, leaving Akeno to keep one to avoid making a mess for Koneko to have to clean up. It's been like this for her ever since they moved into the House of Phenex following their marriage, and unfortunately for her she's become numb to it, having to please any cooks or other servants under Riser's orders.

Speaking of the devil, Akeno hears a laugh come from behind her, recognizing the owner already without looking behind her. “Well, look who's here.” she says. “Another long day making business, did you?”

“As it always is for Riser.” he says, wrapping his arms around Akeno's body as she continues to scrub a stainless steel pot. “And he sees that his servants have made good use of you this afternoon.”

“They sure did...” Akeno says with an annoyed laugh, smiling back at Riser. “I can only guess that your day was just as stressful?”

“Of course it was.” Riser smirks, undoing his pants. As they fall to the floor, Akeno feels his cock spring to life, poking against her asshole hard enough that she drops the pot into the sink. “And Riser could use his own means of relief, with the help of his wife, naturally.”

“Right, naturally.” Embracing herself for the touch he's about to give her, Akeno's body flinches as the Head of Phenex guides his shaft into the black haired devil's asshole, bending her upper body over the sink before he grabs hold of her ass, pounding away at the cheeks as she holds onto the sink. She gasps and moans as her body bounces back into Riser's hips, her breasts bouncing around enough that they soon escape the concealment of the apron, pushing off to the sides while the apron slips between her breasts. Her melons dangle over the sink as a result, with her nipples barely touching the surface of the bubbly water as they swing over as a result of the way Riser handles her.

“Your ass feels surprisingly tight, my dear Akeno.” Riser says to the devil. “I would think with all the servants that have been up your ass, you would be more loose for my cock to handle you with.”

“It's not...mph! It's not always the case!” Akeno grunts, biting her lower lip as the Head of Phenex soon reaches for the breasts.

“Fortunately for Riser, all their cum makes for a fine lubricant, wouldn't you agree?” His fingers pinch down on Akeno's nipples, causing the devil to whimper as he tweaks them about while he continues to ram his rod into her backside.

"Not very much, no!" Akeno replies, her grip on the sink tightening the harder he plays with her nipples. Without turning her head to face him, Akeno leers back at the Head of Phenex, wanting so badly to turn the tables on him. Under Rias command, she's been instructed to play along and please Riser when he asks her to do so.

Still, she reasons, that doesn't mean she can't have a little fun with the man she's supposed to call husband. Not for his pleasure, but her own erotic joy in taking him down a peg.

With Riser's hands fixated on her breasts, Akeno bounces her butt against his hips, throwing the blonde devil's rhythm off when it comes to giving it to her from behind. This causes Phenex to stop his motions, even bringing his nipple tweaking to a stop as he feels something different about the way the black haired devil teases his cock with her ass. Giggling at her 'husband', Akeno looks back at him with a greedy smirk, her hips shifting around against his member.

"So how does that feel, hubby dub?" Akeno asks, swinging her ass against Riser's groin. "Must feel really special, don't you agree? Mmm, I can feel your Dick moving around in my ass…" She moans pleasantly, enjoying the shocked expression on Riser's face as her movements cause an unusual feeling within his member, as if he were losing control.

"Ergh…it's very nice…" Riser grunts, his hands slowly returning to pinching down on her nipples. The Head of Phenex seethes through his teeth as he does his best to get control over Akeno, but the way she grinds against his cock is something hypnotic, not at all compared to anything he's done with his harem prior. "But let's not forget your place in this marriage…"

"As a wife? Oh, I didn't forget at all." Akeno says. "It's all about equality with husband and wife, right? You've given us quite a lot, and I think once in a while you need to have some of that given back to you." Pushing her backside harder into Riser's hips, Akeno hears him grunt with every thrust she makes against his body. Soon enough it causes Riser to take steps back until his cock is out of her asshole, though it causes the Head of Phenex to trip and stumble over his own two feet.

"Aw, did hubby poo go down?" Akeno asks, squatting over Riser's fallen body, his cock visibly twitching to the black haired devil. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to kiss it and make it better." Parting her pussy lips, Akeno sits down atop his member, moaning as it goes in deep within her cavern. Grinding against his body once again, Akeno sees Riser's eyes shut, his hands reaching for her cheeks. The Head of Phenex grabs hold of her backside, doing his best to regain control over her hip movement. "Oh, yes, Riser, you're doing so good! I think I'll give you a little reward for your troubles!" Though her tone was a bit mocking, Akeno leans over Riser's body, her breasts dangling over his head until he cranes his neck up, lips locking onto her nipples for a suckling. As she feels the lips suck on her tits, the tongue flicking away at the nipple, Akeno realizes she didn't count on them being so tender from the way he tweaked them prior. It sends a feeling of arousal down her spine, causing her vagina to peak from the overwhelming sensation.

As Riser looks up at Akeno, he senses from her expression he's regained control, and starts to buck his hips into the black haired devil, causing his erection to stiffen up, eventually reaching his peak inside of her. When the moment is achieved, Riser growls as he releases his seed inside of Akeno's vagina, causing her to cry out from the way his seed blasts inside of her. The feeling causes the black haired devil to orgasm herself, squirting out her fluids atop Riser's body as she bites down on her knuckle. Eventually Riser's seed starts to spill out of her body, pooling up around his shaft until he finishes releasing his load within his tallest bride.

Sighing, the Head of Phenex unlatches his lips from Akeno, sitting upright as he helps her get off of his body. Akeno heaves in the air, exhausted from such a climax while Riser stands upright. "That was a lovely session." Riser says with a tease. "But perhaps let me have the control next time."

"Of course, my husband…" Akeno says, failing to hide her anger behind a more chipper tune.

"I'll be off to spread the love with my shortest wife, then. And do be sure to finish the dishes before dinner is ready." With that, Riser vanishes in a pillar of fire, while Akeno uses the sink for leverage. Once she stands upright, she relaxes against the sink, staring at the few dishes she has to clean, wanting so badly to break them on Riser…

##

Koneko sighs as she wipes her brow, having finished cleaning the bath tub. Though she can't understand why, of all things, she was told to scrub it down with just a toothbrush…

Before she can get off her knees to stand up, Riser enters the bathroom, a grin on his lips as he stares at the white haired devil. "And how is my shortest of wives doing this splendid day?" he asks.

While she wanted to badly to tell Riser where to bite her with that descriptor, she bites her tongue while keeping her glare on him. "Quite well." She says. "The bathroom duties are complete for the day."

"So Riser sees." he says, giving the bathroom a glance over, impressed with the work the neko devil has put into things. "You've certainly been getting better at cleaning up after Riser," he says, "perhaps you deserve a reward for your hard work."

Koneko silently grumbles, gripping the skirt of her sexy maid outfit as she notices Riser's pants are already down at the ankle. Crawling on her hands and knees despite not wanting to do it, Koneko approaches Riser's shaft, locking her lips around the member as she does her best to stiffen the shaft. She looks up at Riser with her leering expression, while Phenex simply looks down at her with a happy smirk, petting her white hair into her scalp. Though not too rough with her, Riser still guides the neko devil into his rod, with Koneko surprised at how smooth the ride is so far for her mouth. Perhaps this is the 'reward', not to be too aggressive with her while she pleases him. She does her best to run her tongue under his member, looking up again to find that his eyes are shut while his sucks in on his lower lip, his hand still petting away at her hair.

“Is my smallest wife enjoying her treat?” Riser asks, removing his hand to let Koneko work on Riser at her own rhythm. “I do certainly hope so, because I do plan to fill you up with something you may enjoy.”

The side eye she gives away from Riser says it all. Koneko is not at all interested in giving in to him, but she has her orders. Pulling back on his member, the neko devil does her best to look at Riser with innocent eyes, asking him, “Fill me up? Gosh, I wonder what with.”

With his cock out of her mouth, Riser pushes back on Koneko's head, tipping her onto her back. The white haired devil stumbles with shock, her body bent over with her legs lifted over her head. Looking startled by the sudden shift in perspective, Koneko sees Riser squatting over her, his hardened shaft ready to move within her pussy. He strokes the head between the folds, adding her fluids as an additional lube to her saliva. With his cock slick enough, Riser pushes it between her folds, sliding it inside of Koneko with ease, while he grabs hold of her tiny legs for support. The Head of Phenex jackhammers his dick inside of the white haired devil, causing her to grunt and groan while her nails try to dig into the tiling. This was definitely not a position she ever thought Riser to be interested in, but she can only imagine there's more to this than what's present. As Riser continues to pound away into her snatch, Koneko soon grabs hold of her legs, holding them up for the Head of Phenex while he continues to ram into her petite body from his obtuse angle.

“Ah, fuck! Careful!” Koneko warns, watching as her juices start to splash out of her folds with each thrust Riser makes. “I just...nph! I just cleaned this up!”

“Not to worry,” Riser grunts, “Riser is sure you'll do a good job cleaning it back up when I'm done here.”

Koneko's face slowly turns red, both from heavy arousal and the blood flowing to her head from this position. The way Riser pounds into her tiny frame as he continues to make her juices splash out, even causing the drops to land on her face. Though she's not sure what kind of reaction she should have to that, Koneko doesn't get long to think about it, as she feels buildup in her vagina. Her eyes glazed over, Koneko bites her lower lip as she tries not to burst, lest she cleans up the bathroom even more than before. She doesn't get long to hold it in, as she feels Riser's shaft fill her up with his seed, strings of cum shooting up inside of her pussy while she tries to hold out for an orgasm.

The second Riser pulls his shaft out of her at an instant speed, it sends Koneko over the edge, causing her to grunt through her teeth as she blasts her juices out of her snatch, coming down atop her like a lewd fountain. She shuts her eyes as it rains over her and the floor, a mix of her fluids and Riser's seed making another monumental mess of the bathroom she had just tidied up. Riser has a laugh as he watches Koneko's body convulse after such a spectacular orgasm, his own slit dripping semen onto the tiling.

“Riser hopes you enjoyed yourself, smallest wife.” he says, wiping his brow. “He will be planning to come back in here when you've finished for a shower after that. Be sure that you clean it up soon, or you may be joining me when I come in.” With a wink, Riser leaves the bathroom, leaving Koneko to rock herself back up to a sitting position, leering at the door.

“Rias...” Koneko says to herself. “Please fix this soon. I can only go so long without punching him in his dick.”

##

“...So do you have an idea where this lead will go, Kiba?”

“With any hope, to a holy sword. Of course, you can understand why I'm so focused on dealing with this.”

As Rias and Kiba travel to the far reaches of the forest, finding an area where the trees no longer grow, the blonde male devil catches his master up to speed on everything that's happened since her wedding to Riser. At the mention of such news, the crimson haired devil looks down at her feet, eyes glazed over as she comes to this realization, accepting his words as truth. “Yes, and I hope things go well for you, Kiba. The girls and I would love to help, but as you know...”

“I understand, my master. You don't need to explain.” Kiba replies. “I can assume he's not treating you very well at all.”

“That's Riser for you.” Rias replies. “He spends so much time with his own harem pampering him, he never truly understood how to properly treat someone he's meant to care for. But no worries. Once we have this, we'll teach him a lesson.”

“That's the spirit.” Kiba says with a smile. Moments later the two devils find themselves within a clearing in the middle of the forest, where an open field lays barren and destroyed, with many a dirt filled crater scattering the plain. Rias and Kiba move forward, stepping over the fallen trees until they find what they're looking for in the middle of this former battlefield; a large glowing orb, locking away something within. “And that's the gear.” says the knight as his master approaches the orb.

“Is anyone still awake in there?” Rias asks, to which she hears a grumbling voice inside the orb.

“Who dares disturb me?” asks the being within the orb. “It feels as though ages have passed since I last spoke with anyone.”

“So I can tell, if you're still trapped inside this orb.” Rias points out. “Can you tell us at all what happened here?'

“Urrgh, where to start...” the voice asks, as if regaining its bearings. “As I'm sure you can tell, there was an epic battle many moons ago. The specific date I couldn't give you, as time has become meaningless to me. My last user, the psycho that he was, thought it a good idea for him to go into Judgment Drive. Seeing as he's still not with us, you can gather how that turned out for him.”

Rias nods. “Your last user went mad, as is expected to happen with that power. But what I don't understand is that you're trapped, and incapable of moving on to another host. What caused this?”

“Greed.” the voice in the orb answers back. “My last user had thought that only he would ever be most powerful devil to wield my power, and had a spell cast upon me that would keep me from being used by anyone else ever again. I would rather the devil council decide my fate instead, but that's the breaks for you.”

“I'm sorry to hear that.” Rias responds. “But I know of a way to break you out of your prison, and move on with your existence. But I would need a favor from you first.”

“Very well then,” says the voice, “name your bargain.”

“My name is Rias Gremory,” she starts, “and I am next in line for Head of Gremory, or I was until my arranged marriage to Riser Phenex. In the hopes of freeing myself from this deal through a Rating Game, I lost, and as a consequence brought my servants into his marriage as well. But I still intend to fight hard for my freedom even weeks into this arranged bond, and you may just be what I need to secure it.”

The orb is quiet for a moment. The devils remain patient as they await a response, only to hear a mocking laugh come from within. “You truly are crazy, then! You wish to vanquish a member of the House of Phenex? You understand that they are immortal, and have rarely ever lost the Rating Game by way of being vanquished!”

The crimson haired devil leers at the orb, gazing strongly at it. “I understand that. I even knew that at the time, yet the Rating Game was my only option. But my wish isn't to vanquish him, only to beat him and be free once more! And I will be in need of your help to accomplish this!” After a pause, Rias smirks. “Unless you'd rather I leave you alone for another several centuries.”

The voice sighs. “Very well, then, former Head of Gremory. It will still take time for me to charge my energy for your use, but I will help you in your mission, even if only for a temporary period. Using up my own energy in attempts to break free has been draining, after all.”

“That's perfectly fine. Take the time that you need before we bond,” Rias says, “I figure the later that occurs, the less chance Riser has of detecting your power. If he did so, this would all be for nought.”

“President,” Kiba speaks up, “what if I took the gear with me until then?”

Solemnly shaking her head at him, Rias replies, “That's too risky as well. The other devils might sense it in your possession, Kiba, and word could travel fast to Riser as well with our networking. I want my freedom just as badly as anyone, but if I have to wait even years for that, so be it.”

“Funny you mention that.” says the voice in the orb. “The charge in energy may take up to three years, although completion has a chance to occur much sooner than that.”

Rias's eyes widen upon hearing that news. Up to three years of marriage with Riser, which by that point might end up being the norm for her and the girls. After the sudden shock wears off, the crimson haired devil sighs. “Koneko will be happy to hear that.” Rias jokes to herself. “Patience is a virtue, after all, and the waiting will be worth it in the long run.”

The voice in the orb laughs. “Very well then, former Head of Gremory. My power will be yours in time. For now...free me, and we shall form a contract...”

A small, yet victorious smile appears on Rias's lips as she prepares the spell to release the gear. While she does so, the Princess of Ruin thinks to herself how she and the others will be able to endure Riser without fear of succumbing to his treatment of them.“Thank you, Ddraig. I promise this opportunity will not go to waste.”


	7. Expansion & Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following her meeting with Ddraig, things at the Phenex household seem to slowly turn into the norm for Riser and his brides, which causes the immortal devil to make quite the drastic change to his form in an attempt to put more 'spice' back into his relationship with them, especially Rias.

Following her return from finding Ddraig, Rias explains the situation to her friends, as well as the waiting period. Koneko took it about as well as Rias had expected, naturally. Following this, things around the House of Phenex became a bit more casual, though a bit much more than to Riser's liking.

Currently, the Head of Phenex lays back in the bath tub, watching as Rias rides away on his cock in the reverse cowgirl position, moaning away without any squabble while she massages her own set of melons. Though his cock may be hard, the joy and gimmick of putting these girls through a phase that made them know their place seems to have finally faded away. This whole time he had thought to himself that the girls would be more phased about his demands for sex, but they seem to find it just as casual a part of their lives than anything else. Even as the crimson haired devil bounces atop his shaft, Riser recalls the previous evening where he had demanded that she let him fuck her, with Rias barely even putting up a fuss. She even lifted the bed sheets off her naked body, rubbing her finger against her pussy just to warm herself up. Phenex still took it, but he found no pleasure out of someone so willing.

Then there's the other two. While Akeno had been busy with cleaning up the kitchen, Riser had entered just after another long business meeting, one he was thankful Rias hadn't ruined. Before he could even finish his demand for a blow job, Akeno had already knelt before him, unzipping his pants to use her mouth to play with his member. Even Koneko, the smallest of his wives and the one he enjoyed torturing the most, casually took to jerking him off over her dinner in order to place his load on her plate. Not because of any particular desire to have his seed, not directly anyway. But because she found her food to be too spicy. The fact the white haired devil, of all people, is so casual about these matters now blows Riser's mind, enough to irritate the poor dope.

Even right now, the general behavior of Rias pleasing him without a snide word or any force from the Head of Phenex baffles him. What had happened? When did this behavior change? Has it simply become clockwork to the other girls? He doesn't have long to think about that question, as he soon ejaculates within Rias's snatch, his cum filling her up well and good before she has her own climax atop Riser's shaft. The Head of Phenex lets out a simple sigh, no change in expression as he tilts his head back against the tub. “Riser is satisfied,” he says with a bored tone, “you're free to go for now.”

“Glad we could have this session.” Rias says, nonchalantly standing up off Riser's lap. After the crimson haired devil leaves the bathroom with her towel, the immortal devil sits up in the tub, musing to himself about these last few weeks.

“Things have become quite boring for Riser,” he says, “and it seems to have turned into a very mundane task for his wives as well. Perhaps he can do to the wives, especially the tallest and smallest, what he had done to Rias when she embarrassed me in the middle of that sale. A calmer, gentler Riser that thinks more about the pleasure and needs of his wives...” After a short pause to contemplate the option, Riser smirks, laughing through his lips. “No, that would be too simple for Riser, and a short term solution at that. Perhaps there's something else Riser can do that will really punish his wives. Riser thinks that now is the perfect time for him to up his game.”

After getting out of his tub, Riser changes into his clothes, then teleports off to his library.

##

A little later on, Rias lays atop the bed she, Riser, and her friends sleep in, reading up on the book where she discovered Ddraig's existence. While she lays on her stomach, she taps at her chin while her legs kick about in the air, studying up on further spells that may be of use during this marriage. “Interesting...” Rias says to herself. “So if I were to use this, that means...”

Her thoughts interrupted by the creaking of the bedroom door, Rias quickly tosses the book underneath the bed, suspecting Riser would never consider looking under there for it. "Ah, there's Riser's favorite bride." Riser says upon entry. "Your husband has a surprise for you."

"A surprise you say." Rias says casually. The former Head of Gremory doesn't suspect it to be much, especially coming from someone as unimaginative as her husband. The most likely scenario the crimson haired devil can assume is a bouquet of flowers, only with the flowers cut off the stem and replaced with cum-filled condoms. "Actually, a surprise from you would be any surprise at all. What do you have to offer?" she asks her immortal husband.

"Riser's glad you asked," Riser says with a slight grin. "He's been exploring some rather special magic that he wishes to utilize on you and his other wives. "Feast your eyes on this!" Upon dropping his pants to the ground, Rias's eyes grow wide with shock. When the pants drop to his ankles, Riser's shaft comes to life, though it's much different compared to just moments ago when she saw him in the bath tub. The girth has certainly grown out, as the circumference is wider than before. Its thickness is assisted by the new length Riser presents to the crimson haired devil, which she assumes to be an inch short of a whole foot. Shaking at the sight of it, Rias's eyes turn glassy, her breath heavy as she understands what Riser's plan is for such an enormous cock. "Do you like what you see?" Riser asks, holding his massive extension up for Rias to marvel at. "Riser decided that there needed to be some spicing up around this place, and what better way to go about it than with some growth?"

"I think you're crazy!" Rias says, her body covered in sweat. "That thing might kill me at that size!"

"Why not give it a little tug?" Riser asks with a grin. "Perhaps once you get a proper feel for it you'll think otherwise?" Against her better wishes, Rias grumbles as she holds onto the immortal's rod, realizing that it really is thick, enough that it can barely fit in one hand, though she still manages to wrap it around. Staring intensely at the larger member her husband gave himself, Rias gives Riser a few strokes, the immortal devil sighing of relief as he feels her touch. The source of his joy, however, comes from the sight of Rias's gaze, her eyes reflecting the discomfort as she predicts what will happen with such an extended appendage. The tug session that Rias delivers to Phenex ends when his enlarged shaft stands at full attention, his veins pulsing with blood to maintain its stiffened status.

"Yeah…I still think it's going to kill me." Rias says, reaffirming her beliefs.

"You're too adorable." Riser laughs, pushing the crimson haired devil back on the bed. "Let's give this massive cock its maiden voyage, shall we?"

Holding Rias's arms down on the bed, Riser guides his cock against her vaginal folds, massaging himself against her moistened lips while she grunts, attempting to struggle from the immortal devil's hold on her. With the right thrust and the juices from her lips moisturizing him up, Riser smiles before the head of his enlarged cock pushes inside of Rias's snatch, watching the former Head of Gremory's eyes widen at the first few inches of penetration. With his member stretching her out more than ever before, Rias roars through her teeth, trying to endure to amount of force Riser's thickness provides. The crimson haired devil stares right up at the ceiling, sniffling through her nostrils as Phenex continues to forces his way up her cavern, grunting as he himself seems to have trouble adjusting to his new size.

"Ergh…Riser can't seem to fit all of his cock inside of you…" he grunts.

"Really now, what was your first clue?! Hrrrrrgh!" Rias growls, feeling Riser poking at her cavern walls with his throbbing head, as if the cock were making attempts to move off the trajectory. Giving up on this position, Riser decides to move on.

"Perhaps Riser should try to penetrate you from another angle." he says, using his thick member to lift Rias off the bed. The crimson haired devil cries out, her head and body spinning while she remains impaled due to Riser twisting her around. Soon Rias finds herself back on the bed, this time resting on her hands and knees after her husband places her in the doggy position. With a light chuckle escaping his lips, Riser grabs hold of Rias's ass, gripping into them as he pushes once more into her pussy. 

Before his base can reach her backside, Riser feels his cock tensing up, already throbbing for release. Still inexperienced with such a monster, Riser is unable to hold it in, unleashing his sperm inside Rias's pussy without any warning. The crimson haired devil cries out, grabbing the bed sheets tightly as she tries to endure the flood of sperm entering her vagina. "Oh fuck! Fucking hell!" Rias exclaims, the burst of jizz still ongoing. When Riser's ejaculation finally settles, Rias grunts as he pulls back, his own member coated in his seed while more of it floods out of the crimson haired devil's snatch, creating a giant milky mess all over the sheets. For a brief moment, Rias rests, her body sopped in sweat while her hole leaks out the immortal's seed, having gone through an experience like no other before. At least she knew the worst of it would be over, at least until the next time Riser needed his release...

Then upon looking behind herself, the crimson haired devil notices that her husband is still hard, ready for another round. “You can't be serious...” Rias says, heaving for air.

“Riser is always serious.” he says, his cock twitching for more. “And he intends to stretch your holes out well, so that he may continue to use them in the future.”

“Holes? Plural?!” Upon hearing that, Rias prepares for the worst, cringing as she feels the thick cock head poking against her asshole just before Riser slides it inside, the crimson haired devil biting down on her knuckle as he stretches out her backside. She feels him push deep within her anal cavity, pushing the walls outward to accommodate for his newly expanded dong. Riser simply laughs, striving to push further within the crimson haired devil's anus.

“This works well for Riser,” he laughs, jutting against Rias's body to ensure his cock goes further in, “as he'll eventually be able to make you take his cock in both holes. Won't that be...delightful...HNNNGH!”

Unable to keep his erection once again, Riser dumps his next load of cum in Rias's asshole, causing her to bring the bed sheets to her mouth, biting down on them while she feels even more seed flood from Riser in less than a few minutes. Combined with what remains in her vagina, Rias starts to feel her belly expand slightly, growing outwards from all the seed that the devil continued to pump into his wife, who runs her hand over the slight outward growth in her asshole. The second he pulls out, Riser feels another spurt coming out, a light flow of seed trickling onto the crimson haired devil's back. Her holes slowly dripping out seed, Rias's body quivers as she tries to move, though the thought of Riser's jizz dripping out her body as she loses control of her holes continuously springs to her mind.

“Riser...has pleased you...has he not?” asks the immortal devil, clearly out of breath. “This new member has...taken the wind out of him, however. Perhaps a bit of rest will be needed...” With a heavy sigh, Riser collapses onto the bed next to Rias, who stares on at her husband as he slowly passes out. Feeling the need to empty her holes, Rias quickly hops off the bed, rushing off to the bathroom as quickly as she can.

##

“NNNNGH! Fucking...how much can still be in there?!”

As Rias realizes she's spent so much time in the bathroom, her holes still expelling the jizz that Riser emptied inside her just recently, she looks down at the toilet bowl to see that the milky substance is just nearly touching the rim of the toilet. With a heavy grunt, she flushes the bowl, watching as it safely goes down the drain, hoping that it isn't thick enough to create blockage. Even as the water refills, Rias still feels so much in her needing to be vacated from her pussy and ass.

“At least my stomach returned to normal,” Rias says to herself, “but so much cum...I feel like I've been on here for hours. And I doubt Riser is going to return himself to normal anytime soon. Maybe now's the best time to start using that spell I found...” She looks over at the other seats in the small row of toilets, reflecting that they had likely been placed there long before the marriage, accommodating for the large harem Riser had previously...

Before Rias can monologue any further, she looks up when she hears the bathroom door open, seeing her husband walk in with a yawn. “Riser had a good nap,” he says, stretching his arms out, “but he was surprised to see that you had left him when he awoke. Now that he knows you're here, he has a good understanding of why.”

“I had to get your gunk out of my system,” she says with a glare, “it really isn't healthy for me to hold in so much.”

“Expelling your genitals does sound like a good idea,” says the naked Riser, his enormous cock still dangling between his legs, “as Riser needs to drain his lizard as well.”

“I really wish you wouldn't say it like that.” Rias mutters.

“Would my wife be so kind as to hold it up for Riser as he urinates? It's still quite heavy to use, after all.” Seeing his cocky smirk, Rias reaches out for his massive member without staring at it, holding onto it as Riser releases his stream of urine, a satisfied sigh escaping his lips. The crimson haired devil groans as she remains seated to remove the excess cum, annoyed by the light splashes of the gold stream that splashes onto her body. She's going to need a shower when this is all finished up. When he finishes up, Riser has the gall to moan in delight, Rias feeling his cock grow out once more following his relief. “It seems Riser enjoys the way you touch him no matter the circumstances.” he says with a smile. “Perhaps my wife would like to pleasure him with her mouth?”

“But you just...” Rias stops herself, growling at the immortal devil She already knows how poorly this will go for her, seeing as Riser still hasn't been able to properly control his orgasms. Still, she leans into the growing Riser cock, her lips planting themselves around his head. Shivering on impact, the crimson haired devil feels disgusted, now recalling that her husband did not wipe the urine from his slit, with a few drips crawling onto her tongue. Though she wishes she can remove the cock, Riser continues to push into her, Rias's eyes growing wide as he pushes his thick member towards the back of her throat. He laughs to himself as he tries to push himself all the way down her mouth, only to find the remaining four inches are unable to move into her.

“It seems we're going to need to practice on your throat soon.” Riser gloats, jutting into Rias in an attempt to stretch her mouth out for his new size. Rias creates glucking sounds from her throat as the immortal devil continues to ram his cock inside her, hoping to reach her lips with his hips. The rod bobs around in her mouth, Rias's eyes wide with fear of having her throat permanently stretched just to accommodate for his enlarged shaft. Fortunately, she never has to worry about that. Unfortunately, it's due to Riser once again being so quick to reaching his peak. The immortal growls as he empties his seed inside Rias's mouth, the crimson haired devil forced to intake everything Riser offers as his head is against the back of her throat. Her stomach fills up quickly with the fluids, causing Rias to grab hold of it while he continues to pour his load within. As her eyes roll back, Rias whimpers as she fears that her stomach will once again expand with such an input of cum, but thankfully it doesn't come to that.

When he finishes, Riser sighs to himself, pulling out his deflating member from Rias's mouth. “A good job as always, my wife.” Riser grins. “I'll be awaiting you once more for another round. Don't be long.”

Once Riser leaves the bathroom, Rias quickly moves to her knees, facing the toilet. Performing a self Heimlich maneuver, the crimson haired devil barfs up all the milky jizz that he forced her to take, an unpleasant feeling in her body as she pukes the fluids up. Staring into the toilet full of his load, Rias pants in a cold sweat, realizing that she's going to have to go another round with Riser before she can cast that new spell on herself or the other girls...


	8. Stretching Sparrow

After Rias finally expels all of Riser's seed from her body, she meets with Akeno and Koneko in Riser's bedroom, the latter two finishing their chores for the day for an urgent meeting. The crimson haired devil tells them of her last session with Phenex, quickly following up with the introduction of a spell they'll need moving forward.

“This spell is called...'Sparrow Stretcher'?” asks a very confused Koneko. “Who named this?”

“That's not important.” Rias says. “But given Riser's growth spurt, we'll need this to combat him if we want to avoid him breaking us. Not only will you be able to endure anything he throws at us sexually, but if we do end up broken, or if any other feelings arise from it, once it's over our minds and bodies will return to its normal state. The only major issue is that we'll still remember what happens and have to live with those memories. Is that understood?”

Akeno and Koneko nod. “Yup, got it, Rias.” says a cheerful Akeno.

“The name's dumb. But I'll take it.” says Koneko.

##

The next morning, after the girls have all awoken from their slumber, a rather pleased Riser has entered his bedroom with two white cloths in his arm. “Ah, Riser's blushing brides are awake at last,” he says, approaching each of them separately for a kiss on their lips that they don't return, “wonderful. Your husband has a special gift for the largest of his wives.”

“...Is there a way to turn off that third person thing?” Koneko mumbles.

“A gift, you say.” Rias responds, glaring at Riser. “And just what sort of gift is this?”

Riser grins at his crimson haired wife, a laugh escaping through his teeth. “A rather small one.” he says. “Why don't I show you? They're in a very special room just down the hall. But first, you will be required to wear these.” He tosses Akeno and Rias the cloths, which turn out to be robes from Ancient Greece. The two look at them in confusion, wondering what Riser has in store for them this time. Humoring him, the two put on the robes, leaving Koneko still bare naked, and follow him down to the room, where he opens the door to reveal two large, tall, beefy men, who stand naked bar for a towel worn around their waists. The two men smile down at the ladies, with Akeno looking quite concerned, while Rias sighs, wishing she had seen this coming. Behind the men are shelves upon shelves of varying sex objects, mostly dildos, while there are a few 'harder' objects strewn about as well.

“How lovely.” says the crimson haired devil. “And just who are these two supposed to be?”

“Diplomats of the Greek mythology, of course,” Riser says, “they're descendants of the Gods. Word is that the underworld is reaching out to other mythical factions as a means to bring peace among them, so Riser has decided to be proactive in that initiative.”

“And your methods of bringing peace is two naked Greek men. And they're...”

“We're your presents.” says one of the Greek descendants, who has curly orange hair, allowing his towel to drop and reveal his eleven inch long schlong, which the girls note to be quite thick, even compared to Riser's new growth.

“Are we sure we're not being presented as the presents for you?” Akeno asks. “That seems more apt for a diplomat, doesn't it?”

“Riser does treat us like nothing more than objects after all. That would make sense.” Koneko adds. 

The white haired devil feels a tug on her arm, with Riser pulling her out of the guest room. “Come, my smallest wife. Let us leave the other two to enjoy their presents. Riser has need of you elsewhere.”

“Great...” Koneko groans, letting Riser lead her away.

This leaves Rias and Akeno in the same room as these two Greek diplomats, with the other, wearing his blonde hair down to his shoulders, allows his towel to drop as well. He reveals to the girls a ten inch uncut rod that continues to slowly rise the longer he stares at their bodies. “So hey, we had a long trip getting here,” says the blonde, “think you could help us with some relief?”

With a sigh, Rias approaches the two Greeks, kneeling before the blonde before pulling back on the foreskin to reveal his purplish-pink nub, while Akeno follows behind by using her hands to massage the orange haired diplomat. The black haired devil stares straight into the slit of his shaft, which is already standing at full attention while she rubs both hands around its flesh. Rias holds the blonde's pole in her hands as well, holding the foreskin back while her tongue flicks away at the head, causing deep sighs to come from the diplomat's mouth. As she stares up at the blonde, the crimson haired devil can't help but notice even as they kneel how much these two tower over her and Akeno, a sign they truly are descendants of Greek mythology. Curious, she stops licking to ask the blonde diplomat, “Out of curiosity, who are you two descendants of?”

“Zeus, of course!” laughs the orange haired diplomat. “Man, that guy got freaky with everyone, you know.”

“True, but most of the Gods themselves were also descended from Zeus, so I don't know if that cou-URK!” As if to shut Rias up, the blonde shoves her mouth over his cock, forcing her to take at least half of his member inside her, which causes her throat to stretch as a result. Akeno tries her best not to watch as the diplomat uses her friend's mouth so forcefully, keeping her attention on the curly haired Greek as she rubs her hands along every inch of his shaft.

When the orange haired diplomat looks over to see his friend using Rias in such a manner, he grins. “Hey, that looks neat.” he says, then looks down at Akeno as she continues to stroke his cock. “Why don't you do that too?”

“Well, that just looks too big for me to take.” Akeno says, smiling nervously. “I'm not sure if-GLCKH!” Her words are cut off by the diplomat, who holds her head with both hands as he rams his hips against her face, forcing her jaw to stretch out in order to take his thickness inside. It takes a few juts from the orange haired Greek, but he manages to get his cock down the black haired devil's throat, giving it a good stretching as well. With her eyes bulging, Akeno's muffled voice whimpers against the shaft, holding her stretched out throat as she tries to adjust to these sudden changes.

In a room next door, Riser and Koneko watch through a two-way mirror that allows them both to see the action going on between the Greeks and the devils, with Phenex greatly amused at how the diplomats use his wives already. “Perhaps the tallest wife had a point.” Riser says, petting Koneko's white hair, to her annoyance. “Maybe they are the presents to the diplomats. They certainly seem to take charge of things, after all.”

“Not like they have much choice...” Koneko grumbles, wishing she could punch her way out of the room. “I'm almost surprised you didn't have a diplomat planned for me.”

“They only required two for the trip,” Riser replies, slowly unbuckling his pants, “but don't worry, my smallest wife, Riser will take good care of that.” Allowing his pants to drop, Riser reveals to Koneko his elongated member, the white haired devil trying not to visibly show her fear at the shaft.

“Dammit, Rias, just once I wish you'd let me punch him..” Koneko says to herself, allowing Riser to approach her petite body. As she faces forward towards the mirror, Riser grabs a hold of her legs, lifting them off the ground to get a better position for entry. His shaft pushes against her asshole, pushing with great force inside her body. The white haired devil clenches her teeth, holding onto the window sill with a tight grip to avoid falling to the ground, allowing Phenex to stretch his rock hard cock against her stomach lining, which stretches immensely given the size difference between the two. Koneko grunts as her body is pushed into the window, Riser pounding away at her backside while he watches the two diplomats have their way with his other wives.

After some time has passed, Rias finds herself pushed into a wall that doesn't contain shelves of sex toys, her hands held behind her back by the blonde Greek as he shoves his cock inside her snatch. The crimson haired devil feels her insides stretched out, her fingernails almost clawing against the wall as the large shaft pokes into her cervix. Akeno is held up by the orange haired Greek, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as he pounds away at her asshole, stretching her anal cavity out for his own pleasure while it pokes against her stomach. The black haired devil can still smell the musky scent of his cock on her breath, which becomes intoxicating enough to arouse her greatly. Rias grunts away as the blonde diplomat continues to pound into her body, his member creating a lot of friction inside her body that turns her on greatly, more than she could imagine. Her mind becomes overtaken with thoughts of lust, wanting his cock to please her in ways she's never felt with Riser.

With Koneko, watching her friends get reamed by the Greeks overwhelms her mind, her eyes glazed over as she sees the way they take their giant cocks. Her breathing becomes calm, while Riser continues to push out against her stomach lining with his thick pole. Her eyes soon roll back while her mouth hangs open, her tongue sticking out as she begins to pant. As Phenex continues to ram his rod into her petite body, he chuckles to himself. “Yesh Riser is pleased with your behavior.” he says, leaning in to caress her neck with his lips. “He's certainly going to enjoy hearing you beg for him every hour after this...”

Back in the sex room, the Greeks have made Rias and Akeno cum at least three times apiece and disrobed them of their garbs, making a massive wet spot in the middle of the room. The girls drop to the floor, panting heavily as their bodies are covered in sweat. Though they seem tired, their minds remain in a lusting state, as if wanting more but remain too tired to say so. As if for a laugh, the blonde Greek diplomat grabs a green jelly double dildo at the two, telling them, “Here, go at it with each other for a bit.”

With the lust having taken over, Rias and Akeno race to the double dildo, with both grabbing it simultaneously before shoving each end of the toy into their mouths. Showing off the stretchy nature of their throats, the two devils gaze into one another's eyes as they push their mouths towards the middle, making sure they get every inch of the toy lathered in their saliva while pushing their throats outwards as a result. Once this is completed, they pop the toy out of their mouths, with Rias holding onto it as Akeno crawls over to her, allowing the other end to push into her pussy. As the two devils control the pacing of the toy together, Rias and Akeno scoot closer, not only for the toy to slide further into their muffs, but also for their own lust. Having watched them for long enough, the two diplomats decide to pick them up off the ground, the dildo still between them, and guide their cocks into their asses from behind. As they pound into the devils' shapely backside, they hear the panting and gasps from the two girls, deciding with their strength they can shove them further onto the toy, watching as their pussies practically swallow the gel toy. When they're pushed close enough by the Greeks, the devils lock lips, moaning into their mouths as their tongues shove into one another, their hips still grinding against the double dildo. The Greeks continue to pound away, their rods hardening at the sight of two hot girls making out while still ramming their asses. With their eyes shut, the girls grab hold of the other's head, ensuring they're close to one another, their large breasts pushing against each other as they continue to ride the dildo.

When the two Greeks have finished toying their asses, hard enough from watching them kiss, they let them back down on the ground, watching as they continue to make out. After Rias breaks off the kiss, with several strands of saliva between their lips, she and Akeno roll to their knees, with their asses facing one another and the toy still in their snatches. Looking back at one another, Rias and Akeno grab hold of the toy, pushing it back and forth between them, while the Greek diplomats watch on, stroking their cocks to the action provided by the two girls. Rias and Akeno stare off to space as they remain in rhythm with the other, backing their asses up into the toy even as they move it between them. The orange haired diplomat, still rubbing his shaft to the action, swears that he can see the ends of the toy visibly poking against their lower stomachs...

Deciding to shrug it off, the diplomats share a grin with the other, giving a thumbs up before they approach Rias and Akeno. As their pussies continue to ride the double dildo, both Greek descendants squat over their bodies, shoving their cocks into their asses once more. The devils cry out in a blissful agony, allowing the diplomats to ride their asses while they continue to toy with their pussies. As the rods stretch out their holes, they push down into the girls' vaginas, creating friction that allows them to arouse the ladies even further.

“Hnnh, fuck, I'm so close to another orgasm...” Rias says aloud.

“Keep fucking my asshole, you asshole! I want it in there so bad!” Akeno says with a deep breath.

For a while longer, the two Greeks continue to pound away at the devils' backsides, their cocks throbbing against their anal caverns, while the two girls continue to ride the toy dildo given to them. Not too long after, the two diplomats finally deliver one big thrust to their respective devil, letting their seed flourish inside their asses, giving more than any normal human could eventually take in. Though their stomachs grow out slightly, the remaining cum begins to drip out of their asses, leaking out around the cocks and making a puddle on the floor. At the same time, Rias and Akeno cry out in beautiful agony, squirting out their orgasms simultaneously. Their fluids spray on top of the cum puddles, making an equally obvious spot on the floor where they left their orgasm.

Back in the other room, Riser laughs as he pounds into Koneko's tiny body, the white haired devil screaming as she loses her grip on the window, collapsing to the ground while Phenex keeps hold of her legs. His cum begins to blast away at her body, filling her asshole with so much cum than she expected. She looks back at her stomach, watching as it quickly inflates with all of his seed, panicking as she sees no end to the long stream. She swears that her belly begins to grow out beyond her expectations, making her look larger than even a pregnant woman.

After Riser finishes dumping his load into Koneko, he drops her body to the ground, allowing the cum packed within her ass to splatter once her stomach impacts the ground. Moving to the other room, he sees that the two Greeks are finished with their session, pulling the double dildo out of Rias and Akeno. The two are also laid out in a puddle of fluids, their tongues stuck out after the long and grooling session. Signaling for the Greeks to follow him for further discussions, Riser leaves the girls in the room, while Koneko remains in the other room, too tired and heavy to bother moving. And in his mind, the Head of Phenex believes that he's finally broken them.

Though the reality is, he may have won this round, but the war is far from over.


	9. Leviathan's Leviathan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains futanari

After the meeting with the Greek ambassadors, Riser Phenex was pleased with his work, at least for that brief moment. He had finally thought that he had broken his three wives after leaving Rias and Akeno to the ambassadors, while he and his new rod had destroyed Koneko's body by filling it with so much cum, stretching her out to the point that she would have stretch marks all over her, and her skin could not return to its normal shape. Alas, the next day the girls all seemed perfectly normal, their bodies still as slender and busty as the day he married them.

Growing impatient with the attitude of these devils, Riser ponders his next attempt in breaking this trio once and for all. Fortunately, he has made some interesting allies since his marriage, though he remains blissfully unaware of what some have in store for the long run. Such as the devil he has on the phone right this very moment...

##

When Rias had been told to report to Riser's new sex room, she bemoaned the request, wondering what her husband could have in store this time. Akeno follows behind her, wearing her work apron and nothing more, though she had been told to meet Phenex in the viewing room next door. As the two oldest brides head into their respective rooms, Rias pauses in her tracks as she sees a face familiar to her, though she has never seen them in person before, making small talk with her husband. It only makes her wonder why Riser would stand next to her, of all people...

“Ms. Gremory...or should I say Mrs. Phenex. What a pleasant way to meet you, finally. I didn't think you would be baring all for me.” says Katarea Leviathan, the voluptuous ancestor of the Old Leviathan, a dominating smile on her lips. “I just wish I could have been in attendance for your wedding and see the way Riser humiliated you for myself, but I had a bit of planning to do on my part.”

“What the hell is this?” Rias asks Riser, not bothering to give Katarea the courtesy of a greeting. “Riser, I know she isn't exactly in the lineage of Leviathan, but are you not at all aware of how much power she still has?”

“Riser finds that silly,” Riser says, leaving the room to meet with Akeno, “as she has told him that she's in dire straits to work with anyone, and the fact she chose Riser as a business partner is an honor for myself. Now you two go ahead and play along.” Rias tries to explain to Phenex how much of a threat Katarea still is, but before she can get a word out Riser closes the door behind him, leaving for the next room over to meet with Akeno.

Turning to face the voluptuous woman, Rias wears a disgruntled expression as Katarea's heels click into the ground, approaching the crimson haired devil with her breasts practically in the naked girl's face. “Alone at last.” Katarea says, reaching out for Rias's breasts. The crimson haired devil does nothing, groaning lightly as her breast is squeezed by the more busty of the two. “So soft, smooth...you've grown up quite well, Mrs. Phenex.” she says, continuing to taunt the young devil.

“What are you really in this for, Katarea?” Rias says, leering at the older devil. “You have something brewing in the back of your mind. Riser may not see it, but I've been through enough lately that I can see behind those pretty eyes of yours.”

As she undoes her outfit, Katarea merely chuckles, allowing her clothes to drop to the floor, exposing her body as much as Rias is. “That's not important right now, is it?” she asks, glancing out the side of her eyes to see the far wall, where the two-way mirror is located. Though she's aware of it, she's uncertain if Riser has made his way inside or not to have his way with Akeno. “He can hear us from in there, can't he?”

Shaking her head without batting an eyelash, Rias replies, “From what Koneko tells me no, all he can do is watch, but sound isn't important to him when it comes to getting off. All he can hear is moaning noises, assuming they're loud enough.”

“That's what I had hoped for.” Using her magic, the more voluptuous devil uses her magic over her exposed crotch in a circular motion, with Rias noticing a growth in Leviathan's lower region. Her eyes widen to see that the area of skin over her vagina out, expanding to fourteen inches long while swelling up into a thicker shape, soon creating a slit that goes down the middle of her pink nub. A set of balls also forms, drooping over the Leviathan's muff, covering that up completely. The crimson haired devil stands in shock, seeing Katarea with a cock, something she had never seen any other female devil do in her lifetime. “Now, come and please your husband's new business partner.” 

Regrettably so, Rias does as she's told, kneeling before the old Leviathan's descendant, slowly opening her mouth wide as she leans into the giant shaft, ready to use her saliva to lube it up. Katarea, as it turns out, has a short fuse and no patience, grabbing Rias by the head and forcing her to take in every inch of her new shaft immediately, even forcing her lips to press the base, while her meaty pole is thrust all the way down her throat. Rias's saliva spits out of her mouth and splashes onto Leviathan's body, struggling to breathe properly after being forced to take in so much of the woman's cock. Though the massive rod stretches her throat outwards, visible from Riser's perspective in the other room, it still blocks off a good amount of circulation, with Rias's face slowly turning a light purple while she tries to breathe through her nostrils.

Riser grins as he strokes his cock to the action, with Akeno standing next to him, the black haired devil watching on as her King takes in Katarea's inches, too engulfed in the sight to really say anything. “Why are you giving in so easily, Rias...?” Akeno asks silently.

“Because she's learning her place.” Riser laughs, grabbing Akeno by the head and bending her over. “Riser sees potential in her to please my guests, and the same can go for you as well after satisfying the Greeks. But you're only here now to please your husband as he watches on.”

“Fat...chance...” Akeno grunts, looking back at Riser as he rubs his cock between her cheeks. Her eyes stare back at Rias, watching her friend easily taking Leviathan's cock without refusal. Perhaps it may be because the Sparrow spell calms her down about losing herself, but Akeno worries about doing the same, trying to keep control of her own situation and not giving in to her masochistic side.

“Where to start...” Katarea says with a sigh, speaking casually while Rias is forced against her body, nearly choking on the woman's member. “You see, I'm not fond of the new order of Satans, surely you know that by now. Unfortunately, I can't get my hands on the one I want the most revenge on, that cosplaying brat Serafall. You know her, I'm sure, the one who had taken over MY legacy? After I heard about your marriage to Riser, and how far you've fallen under his thumb, it only made sense that I take my anger out on the former Head of Gremory, and the little sister of Lucifer. But yes, I do intend to do something about those matters, and I want to do them soon!”

As Rias has her face shoved into Katarea's body, Akeno watches on from the next room, her face still pushed against the window while Riser rides her backside, pounding away with his new cock while watching Leviathan force his wife to take her cock. In doing so, Akeno's breasts swing in the air, almost slapping against the window's wall. Phenex only grunts proudly, deciding that this woman was the perfect alliance he could have made. “It's such a beautiful sight, isn't it, my tallest bride?” Riser says proudly. “Watching another woman fuck my best bride, truly the best idea yet.”

“Ngh! I didn't realize you were into...that...” Akeno grunts, disappointed by the best she could come up with, a lame insult towards netorare. By now Akeno would be doing better, mocking Riser relentlessly, making fun of him and his new size while trying to retain dominance. What keeps her from going further is her first time taking Phenex in any of her holes since he gave himself a new member. Though she had taken larger from the Greeks, the Sparrow spell had allowed her to fall to lust without inconvenience, though it seems the users lack control of when the spell will do that. Thus, she has yet to adjust to his size, as well as the way that it rubs against her stomach lining, pushing against it while the crown of his cock pushes all the way up to between her breasts.

Moments pass, and Katarea has Rias in another position, the crimson haired devil leaning against a wall with sex toys, while the more voluptuous woman holds her leg up high, giving her more room to plow away at Rias's body. Grabbing a long green jelly rod, Katarea forces it against Rias's lips, the former Head of Gremory forced to take it as far as she's forced to, while her throat is stretched out again by the toy. As the old Satan plows away at her body, Rias feels it slamming away at her stomach, poking out against her skin while visibly showing off her own rod, cackling at the muffled screams that Rias provides just from the way she pounds away at her. “Aren't you just a lovely little fucktoy.” Katarea says before nibbling away at Rias's ear lobe. In an instant, Rias's heart melts, her body less tense and rejecting of Katarea's advances, with her eyes rolling back. Her tongue instinctively starts to swirl around the toy shaft, with a muffled sigh escaping through her lips. “Mmmm, that's it, accept your role as my cock sleeve, you ungrateful bitch.” Katarea says, smacking Rias's ass. “You feel nothing but lust, don't you? You only know my cock makes you feel good and nothing else.” Hypnotically, Rias nods her head without looking back at Katarea, “That's a good fuck toy. Let your new mistress teach you how you can't coexist without her!”

As Akeno continues to forcefully watch her friend get stretched out by Katarea, Riser pulls back on her ponytail, yanking it hard enough to bring the devil's upper body back to meet his. “Don't they look wonderful, tallest wife?” Riser asks, making sure Akeno continues to stare at the action as he pulls back on her arms, holding them behind her back. As much as she'd like to talk back to him, the feeling of his cock head pulsing against her stomach bothers Akeno, knowing that he's going to erupt inside her. Though they've used the Stretching Sparrow spell before, there's still some concern left in her mind, even after the incident with the Greeks. And it doesn't help her either that she actually finds the scenario of Rias plowed by another woman to be quite the turn on. Riser just laughs, planting his lips into Akeno's neckline as they continue to watch.

As Katarea continues to pound away at Rias's snatch, the crimson haired devil senses the same feeling that the Leviathan is about to explode in her as well, though she's so far consumed by the lust of the voluptuous woman and her breasts that he refuses to resist, instead riding it out, mentally begging for her to inflate her like a balloon with her cum, with her mouth still plugged up by the green jelly toy. She turns her head back to Katarea with glazed eyes, showing the old Leviathan descendant how badly she was the seed inside herself. Still holding up Rias's leg as she continues to plow at her muff, Katarea begins to breathe heavily through her teeth, huffing as she tries to maintain hold of her desire to cum. But when Rias unintentionally squeezes down on the meaty rod, Katarea feels her peak reached, and groans loudly as her seed starts to empty inside the crimson haired devil.

Even in her lust filled state, Rias cries out into the green toy, her voice muffled as she feels the blast of cum empty itself out into her pussy, soon overflowing enough that the cum starts to invade her womb, filling it up so much that it starts to expand, pressing against Rias's stomach lining before pushing that outward as well. Though she doesn't show it in her expression, Rias still looks down in amazement at her stomach, watching as she slowly expands beyond the point of looking reminiscent to that of a pregnant woman.

Akeno fairs little better, as Riser has cum inside her around the same time. Her juices dribble out like a messy shower head, moving against Phenex and his seed as it dumps into her cunt, filling herself up just as quickly as Katarea had with her former king. With her arms held behind her back by Riser, she's unable to hold all the added weight being pushed into her stomach, expanding it to look no different from how Rias looks.

After Katarea completes her climax, she drops Rias's leg, causing the crimson haired devil to drop to the floor, landing on her bloated belly. With seed splashing out of her pussy and the impact causing Rias to cough out the dildo, the Leviathan descendant's cock slowly returns to its native state. Squatting next to the dazed Rias, Katarea continues, “So this is how it's going to happen. When the time is right, I intend to have the assistance of your husband and my allies in taking down your brother and the other Satans. All of this thanks to your husband's business venture with me, of course.”

“Ngh...why are you...telling me this?” asks the weakened Rias. “I'll just go and tell...Sirzechs.”

Katarea chuckles, “And how do you intend to do that? Even if you tell your brother, even if he believes you, the other nobles would need to know how you learned of this as well. And not only will the truth tarnish your reputation even further than it is now in the Underworld, but word will spread as to who had told him. And when it gets back to him, Riser will do all he can to make certain your family, you included, will suffer greatly. You see, Mrs. Phenex, I tell you this...because you lose no matter what.”

As she gathers her clothes, Katarea dresses herself up before the currently immobile Rias. As she rests on her stomach, feeling the flood of cum cascade to the ground from her pussy, he thinks carefully about those words, wondering if there's any other possible way for her to inform her brother without the consequences mentioned by the Leviathan descendant.

Rias tries her hardest to think of a way in doing so without the consequences, but in her lust-dazed state of mind it's impossible to do so properly. But the time to think is now...


	10. Chapter 10

"Rias, we've been over this. You are not allowed to leave Riser's home, nor his sights. As his wife, he has final say over how you live."

"This isn't some excuse to leave the castle forever, Riser, I know we're bound by this marriage contract. All I want is for my friends and I to spend some time at school, and we come back here on the weekends. Nothing more, nothing less, no tricks."

As Rias sits naked on the purple couch in the Phenex family den, Riser prepares himself a drink, a small glass of wine as it were. Hearing her request, the blonde haired devil ponders it over. He has every right to be suspicious, after all, as she has managed to escape the castle before. With more freedom she may be able to find a way out of this marriage, something Phenex would rather not happen. True, his other wives said it was for a summoning, but there's no certain way he could know that.

Feeling that her husband may need further convincing, she adds, “Listen, Akeno and myself only have a few years left, while Koneko is still a first year. Compared to the regular devil's lifespan, two to four years of high school is nothing.” In reality, she and the girls needed a break from Riser, having spent so much time cooped up in the mansion. Not to mention it would be great time for them to prepare and train for when they finally can break off from him. The crimson haired devil is especially tired of Koneko asking daily if Ddraig is ready yet...

With a hum from his lips as he takes in his wife's argument, Riser brings his filled wine glass over to the sofa, sitting right next to his crimson haired wife, so close he's almost sitting on top of her. "Perhaps if it's for learning more about the human world I can make an exception, within boundaries, of course."

Rias nods, ignoring the arm wrapping around her body while Riser's hand squeezes her breast. "The girls and I will remain at the occult research club meeting place when school is out of session. We will also report back home as quickly as possible, without any humans seeing us depart to this realm."

The blonde haired devil chuckles, sipping on his wine. "A fair deal, my dear, but I think I would rather have more from this arrangement."

"Name it, then." Rias says with a glare, wanting to see what her husband has in mind. Having known him for this long, she knows whatever it could be has already left her with a bad feeling in her gut.

 

After adding a pause for his own suspense, Riser asks his crimson haired wife, “What do you say to throwing a little farewell party?”

##

As the last of the guests arrive at the mansion, upon reaching the doors they watch as they slowly open, with Rias standing before them, fully naked with her breasts on display. With a forced smile and a bow, she greets the guests, “Thank you all for coming. Please follow me to the main area.” As she turns to lead the guests, they all exchange glances with one another, each of them surprised, yet appreciative of her naked backside as it jiggles with every motion.

When Rias arrives in the main hall with her final batch of guests, seeing all these old faces from the wedding that have once defiled her and her friends, she recalls that night where everything changed. She is not at all fond of equally recalling the many times her holes and throat were stretched out, filled with cum...nor eating it off of the cake offered by Riser.

Much the same way he had at their wedding, Riser appears out of a pillar of fire, wowing the guests yet again with his little theatrical flare. The crimson haired devil finds it tacky, but nonetheless allows him to welcome everyone. “Greetings once again, guests! Riser Phenex is proud to see you once again, as we have another soiree in the name of my wife, Rias Gremory, as she continues her studies in the human world!” As Riser presents his naked wife to the large crowd of guests, the crimson haired girl blushing out of further embarrassment. Though she's been treated like a toy by Riser for so long, it's still too much for her to be treated in such fashion in front of a crowd that once respected her and her namesake.

“While Riser does invite you to celebrate with his wife,” he says, pausing to grin mischievously, “he would like to show just how obedient she can be to all of you.” Pulling her into him, Riser plants his lips on Rias, her eyes shooting open as he forces his tongue into her mouth. His hands slide down to her crotch, where he sticks his fingers inside her muff, slowly rubbing against her cavern wall to stimulate his main wife. Though at first she sounds resilient to his public display of affection, Rias finds herself in a middling state of lust thanks to the Sparrow spell. While she isn't going crazy for Riser's cock, she still finds herself in a state of desire, the lust making her enjoy the way Phenex teases at her snatch. Pulling away from her mouth, with a trail of saliva between them, Riser laughs as he already sees the glazed over expression in her eyes. “Now, get on your knees and show your pussy off to the crowd.”

The crimson haired devil does just that, kneeling with her backside out to the attendees while her fingers spread her folds open. Her vaginal juices drip out from her muff, making a small liquid puddle beneath her. After the audience has had time to admire the view, Riser orders Rias to stand up so that he may show off his own strength. Lifting Rias by her legs, he manages to wrap his arms around them, as well as her own arms, while placing his hands behind her head. With her dripping pussy presented to the guests, Riser injects his cock within his wife's snatch, hearing her wail as he stretches her out internally. Internally she starts to feel the pleasure brought on by Riser and his enlarged cock, while outside she does her best to maintain the expressions that show disinterest. The lust had only begun to kick in, though she knows she can't maintain the exterior facade for very long. With hard thrusts by Riser, Rias's breasts bounce in a circular pattern, the guests applauding the former Head of Gremory as she seems to be rather sporty about this whole celebration.

After Rias squirts her vaginal fluids onto the floor and Riser blasts his seed within her muff, the blonde haired devil allows Rias to collapse onto the floor, her snatch still oozing with his milky seed. Proud of his demonstration, Riser soaks in the applause from the other devils before starting up another announcement. “All of you are free to have a turn with Riser's wife, as you have before. There's food over on the other side of the room, and in the next room over we have some very 'special' entertainment set up for the more adventurous of you. Please, do enjoy yourselves on Riser's behalf.”

Stepping to the side so that his guests may line up for a chance with Rias, Riser grins to himself, stroking his enlarged cock as he sees Rias resting in place while one of the guests lifts her up onto a table behind her. His pants already down, he penetrates Rias's pussy even as Phenex's seed still drips out, making a mess in their private areas as it splashes with every pump. The next few guests would plow their rods into Rias this way, groping her breasts and squeezing in the hopes of a lactation that never arrives. Some of the guests even make out with the crimson haired devil, who doesn't turn away from the offer, no matter how bad the breathe.

Over at the dining area, guests would enjoy some simple hors d'oeuvres and sushi plates, all presented before the neko devil Koneko. Seated against a piece of artistic shrubbery on the table shaped like a chair, the white haired devil has her legs raised up, cuffed at the ankles to a mechanism that keeps them up high and spread out while her thighs are pushed against her torso. Her wrists are cuffed as well, held down to the makeshift arm rests provided by the artistic shrubbery. Her torso is coated with chocolate syrup and whipped cream, which is especially piled onto her petite nipples, which causes Koneko to whimper. For reasons she can only fathom were for this particular moment, Riser made certain that the least developed of his wives skipped a meal, knowing that the sweets out of reach would be of utmost torture to her. Koneko had adjusted to the humiliation factor by now, though she must admit that this is a new level of low even for him, taunting her with snacks on her body that the guests only enjoy. She hoped that eating would at least distract her from the humiliation surrounding her, but it all ends up just a bit out of reach. Try as she might to reach her tongue out and lick away at the sweets on her teets, Koneko finds them out of reach. It's truly the one time she wishes she had bigger breasts, which would hopefully make them in reach of her craving tongue. Her pussy oozes with her juices, placed just in front of the sushi tray, with guests all the more eager to experiment with some flavors.

The first guest in line takes his chopsticks, grabbing the sushi piece by piece, pushing each one against the folds of the neko girl. Koneko winces and twitches, her body unable to move due to the restraints. She feels the sushi rubbing against her folds, the guest drenching it in her fluids until he's certain it's coated in the special 'dip' provided. This repeats with certain individuals in the line, enough so that a pool of Koneko's liquids forms around the sushi tray. In ways she may never understand, it's as if the guests thought herself to be part of the menu.

The true salt in her wound comes in the form of the guests that are more appreciative of the sweets resting atop her breasts, which they would casually lick away at and grope, despite their petite nature. Koneko whimpers as she watches the guests flick their tongues into her chocolate coated nipples, lapping away at the circle of whipped cream surrounding the brown mountain. The girl whimpers, wanting to taste the sweetness that lays atop her body, with almost no guest willing to give her that taste.

When they aren't coating their meals with her fluids, the guests outright lean over the food, not caring if they squash it or not, as they tongue away at Koneko's snatch. Every lick they provide to her folds and tunnel is torture, as she starts to enjoy it after a while. Her hands grip tightly onto the arm rests of her seat, toes curling up every time she feels the need to release. Soon it gets bad enough that she squirts her juices out onto the food, giving it a little extra flavor, though after multiple orgasms the cat girl becomes worn down, sweating as her skin forms beads of sweat.

When the food and sweets are depleted or smushed by those eager to eat the girl out, two chefs come out to bring further sushi for the guests, while bringing out the whipped cream and chocolate for others to snack on atop Koneko's tiny tits. The cat devil tries to grab a drop as one of the chefs pulls the chocolate away, only for her to fail and catch it on her tongue. As the party grows later, at least one guest actually shares their food with Koneko, a somewhat out of shape and smelly male whose face is covered in acne. Licking up the syrup and whipped cream, this particular devil shares the sweets with Koneko right off his tongue, as if trying to make out with the white haired eighteen year old. Though Koneko is turned off by the scent of his breath, she takes what she can of his offer.

In the next "room", which is really a makeshift area with a cloak covering the general vicinity, Akeno is bound up to the wall, hanging by her arms as they're held up with chains. Next to her is a table set up with varying toys and devices, all likely brought out from the dungeon Riser had set up. Though many guests would come in to either separate or enjoy her big breasts and figure, they would stay back for the moment, as they all see the same man approaching the half angel with his sweet, innocent smile.

The heir of the Astaroth clan, Diadora.

"Diadora?" Akeno asks, quite surprised with the navy haired boy's presence. "What are you doing here?"

The boy chuckles, approaching Akeno's hanging body with his hand reaching out, groping at the black haired girl's breast. "I was invited to your wedding, so of course I would be invited back. Or do you not remember?"

"I think I'd recall that bratty scalp of hair being present for that." grunts Akeno as he squeezes into her breast, though she does recall her vision being covered in so much jizz it's likely that she misidentified him during the event.

"I don't think you're in such a position to insult, Ms. Akeno," Diadora says, leaning into the devil for a quick whisper, "otherwise the rest of the room might find out that you're not at all a complete devil." Hearing this, Akeno gasps, while Astaroth brings his other hand against the female devil's snatch to feel her glazed folds. "Riser told me all about your little secret of course. So I had to have an opportunity to plunge my holy sword within something with ties to religion." Removing his hands, the navy haired devil allows his pants to drop, revealing his nine inch rod as it slowly stiffens up. "Since Rias's group has no nuns, you might just be the next closest thing I can destroy."

Grabbing Akeno by the ankles, the Astaroth heir makes her squeal when she's pulled away from the wall, her body hanging off just enough that even with the chains' support she might fall on her ass. Diadora greedily jams his shaft inside of the fallen angel's snatch, causing Akeno to screech through clenched teeth. He pounds away furiously at her vaginal cavern, stretching her outwards to treat her like a living cock sleeve. Her juices splash out with every harsh thrust he makes, her large breasts bouncing every time. The guests watch in awe of Diadora's sheer willpower, which they surmise to be from years of pent up fury. Of course, they remain unaware of his true nature.

As she watches Astaroth continue to pump his cock inside her, Akeno whimpers with disgust, not because of the man that's dominating her, but the notion that he's in this only for her fallen angel side. She still feels so much disdain for that part of her heritage, and yet here's Diadora to treat her as a fetish simply because of that. The reminder of her other bloodline is interrupted with a sharp thrust by the navy haired devil, who pokes his cock into Akeno so hard that she screams, her juices blasting against the stream of milky jizz that pours in from Diadora's rod. As she squirts her fluids out onto the floor, the heir watches on with a grin, as if he's pleased by how quickly the half angel climaxed thanks to him.

Letting go of Akeno's legs, Diadora laughs with such a chipper mood, walking over to the many sex toys next to her, pondering to himself as he holds up a riding crop. "I'm still not done with you, of course." Diadora reminds the devil as she gasps for breath. "I just need to figure out what kind of fun I want to have next…"

##

Back to Rias we go, with the crimson haired devil struggling to stand up. By now she's been reamed every which way, by devils that have used similar spells to become equal to Riser's larger cock. Her body has become coated by at least a dozen devils, while both her ass and pussy spew out male jizz by the bucket. She doesn't even know herself why she stands, other than to prove a point that she has yet to be worn down by the horny guests.

Just as she finally stands upright, Rias finds herself tackled back down by a guest, finding herself on her back with her legs hanging over her head. The male devil immediately rams his cock into Rias, who still screams despite having a multitude of varying sizes stretch her out so far. The devil gives no cares, jackhammering his dong into Rias's flesh sheath like there's no tomorrow. After minutes of being humiliated around the guests, Rias howls as the male devil blasts his load inside of the crimson haired devil, swelling her stomach up after more than a minute of dumping his load. After he depletes his balls and pulls out, Rias squeezes his milky jizz out of her muff even as she remains folded over, the white substance blasting out like a fountain that directly hits the former Head of Gremory in the face.

After that incident, Rias finds herself unable to move from her spot on the floor, her cheeks turning red with the knowledge that there are people here watching her sexually degrade herself, all for the sake of being able to leave the castle just to go back to school, for a variety of reasons. Spitting out the cum that sprayed from her snatch, Rias takes deep breaths, her glazed over eyes staring up at the ceiling. She can only pray that's the last of the lot, even knowing there are still several guests left ready to have their way with her, if not those wanting a turn with Koneko at the food table, or have a whip crack at Akeno.

As she focuses on her concerns, Rias is ignorant of another trio of male devils that are overly eager to fill her holes, their cocks being so thick that they end up plugging her up. Her cum coated body bent over, one of the males shoves his shaft straight down her throat, while the other two are able to put one cock in each hole, standing far apart from the other to pull this off. They pump their hips against her body, the rod in Rias's mouth causing her to create inaudible glucking noises while her saliva bubbles up in her mouth. Within minutes all three men are cumming inside Rias's holes, stuffing her with their sees while the Princess of Ruin fails to keep it down, making a much larger mess than had been previously placed by the guests.

As Rias collapses, Riser applauds his wife, slowly approaching her while addressing the attendees of the party. "Riser's wives did splendid work so far this evening, have they not?" Riser asks, much to the approval of his guests. "But we're not quite over yet, as Riser sees that there are still many guests that have yet to have a turn with all three."

As if on cue, Riser's servants release Koneko, her body a mixture of chocolate smudges and cum from the guests, from her restraints. Akeno is brought out from the makeshift room, her body parts swelling with brush marks and crop marks, though no serious damage has been brought to her. The two female devils are tossed to either side of Rias, all three dazed and worn out from the festivities. Though the next few hours would pass by quickly, they can swear that they forget everything that happens just after Riser shouts out…

"Now, let the true gang bang begin!"


	11. Enjoy Yourself!

The next time Rias opens her eyes, she slowly sits herself up, trying her best to recall anything she had previously been through. Within seconds Rias finds herself in a cold sweat...as well as a coat of cum. After rubbing her eyes open, it dawns on her that she may have been worn down from their farewell party, having blacked out from sexual exhaustion put upon her by Riser and his guests. When her vision becomes less blurry, the crimson haired devil finds that she, Akeno, and Koneko, are lying in a large pool of spunk left behind in the otherwise empty room. The former Head of Gremory wages that the guests have long since parted after having their way with the girls, leaving them like the fuck toys Riser made them out to be to his fellow devils.

"Nothing surprises me anymore..." Rias says, grunting as she tries her best to stand. She soon realizes that her stomach is weighed down by massive loads of cum, having expanded out enough to give her the appearance of a pregnant woman. With a sigh, Rias demonstrates her desensitized nature by merely pushing out the sexual fluids that had been dumped into her throughout the blackout period. Looking around at her friends, the crimson haired devil looks to see that Akeno has palm marks swelled on her cheeks as she lays atop an equally inflated stomach, the black haired half-devil groaning as she slowly comes to. Koneko, laying on her side as her petite figure is coated in jizz, with some chocolate sauce and whipped cream resting on her breasts, though she stirs quickly with her ever present resting bitch face.

"We passed out, didn't we?" Koneko asks, her yellow eyes glaring at the sea of human cream.

"Indeed we did." Rias says with a nod. "But at least that should be the last of this place and Riser's antics, until the weekend comes around."

"Here's hoping so." Akeno grumbles, pushing herself into a kneeling position. Both her ass and pussy start to cascade streams of cum, splattering more of the substance onto the floor. "Quite frankly, I don't know how much more of this I can take. Any form of vacation from Riser is welcomed at this point." The half-devil makes sure to speak quietly, lest her Phenex husband may be listening in.

Though it takes a matter of time, Rias and Akeno finally empty their bodies of the cream, with stomachs returning to normal thanks to the Sparrow spell the crimson haired princess had casted on them some time ago in effort to keep their minds from Riser breaking them. Now able to stand, Rias flips her cum soaked hair over her shoulders, helping Akeno and Koneko up as well. Without another word, they head for the bathroom to clean up, knowing that in no time they would finally leave this place for school. Though relieved, it’s hard to tell given their straight laced expressions, already desensitized by their surroundings.

##

While Koneko sits by herself in the onsen, Rias wrings out Akeno's hair in the smaller, more intimate bathtub as she scrubs away at Akeno's back. The creamy fluids wash off from the shower head above, forced into the drain by the hard splattering of water. The former Head of Gremory can't help but notice the silence in both her friends, wondering what could be going through their minds in this moment.

Then Akeno speaks up as her crimson haired king rubs a towel on her back. "Rias? I'm glad we're finally able to these breaks, but I'm starting to get tired of having to give in to Riser so easily."

Rias stares at her friend's back, understanding where she's coming from. True, Akeno has more of a libido compared to herself, even if that's built up by being both a sadist and masochist, mostly gaining pleasure from the torture of their enemies, and presents herself in a more sexual manner. But Rias is also aware of her queen's large disliking for men, stemming from experiences Akeno had with her father that the crimson haired devil wouldn't bring up in front of her. Even with this knowledge, Rias presses on, "I understand your situation, Akeno, but we need to deal with this until Ddraig is fully charged."

"It hasn't even been a year since you've made that deal." Akeno finally laughs, though it fails to reverberate any cheer in her tone. "And it's been mentioned it could take up to three years, right? So this could go on longer than any of us want it to."

"I know, but until then we also have that Stretching Sparrow spell casted," Rias reminds her, "it curbs the mind breaking experience and returns us to normal. This is the only practical way we have right now to counter Riser."

"Rias, this just feels too intimate to me." Akeno points out. "I know, I've been dealing with this for some time, putting up with Riser after so much time has passed, but I can only tolerate this for so long. Rias…I can't keep doing this, not for Riser. As much as this is for our eventual freedom, I can't stand him overpowering me, you, or Koneko! I hate showing off my masochistic side to that perverted barbarian!"

As Akeno shut her eyes to hold back the anger, Rias stares at her friend, while Koneko remains silent in the onsen. The neko keeps out of it partly because she knows better not to get involved in their conversations, partly because her mind is occupied with the many thoughts of how she wishes to murder Riser Phenex. One such bit of imagination has her tossing him into a field of spikes ala Vlad the Impaler.

After leaving the air silent for so long, Rias leans into Akeno for a hug, her arms wrapping under the half-devil's large rack. Resting her head atop Akeno's, Rias says to her, "I know how you feel, Akeno, but it's important to the spell that you and Koneko be honest with yourselves during those moments. It pains me to say so, but that is what the spell operates on. Otherwise its power won't be as effective. If you dislike anything Riser throws at us, there’s no need to force yourself to like it."

“And if I end up liking it…?” Akeno asks, her eyes looking up at the resting Rias.

“Then enjoy it. Don’t keep those feelings repressed out of simple pride or anger just because it’s Riser. That’s such a strain on the spell that it will keep it from fulfilling its purpose.”

"Meaning..." Koneko speaks up, seeing where Rias is going.

"Meaning," continues the crimson haired devil, "if we do just that, Riser eventually wins, and we're under his power. We are nothing more than broken devils that will eagerly call him our master and pleasure him for the rest of our eternity. There would be nothing else we can do, and even waiting for Ddraig to fully charge would be useless." Turning her head to face Koneko, the neko girl's cat ears perked up, Rias adds, "I know it's tough, and I know the wait is making us all anxious, but at least at the end of it all we can have our freedom."

"But we still retain the memories of it all…" Akeno reminds her master.

"True…the spell isn't perfect, but it's the closest we have to something of the sort. And I'm thankful for that much."

Akeno sighs after a pregnant pause. "Fine. You're our master, after all." she says with a smirk. "I suppose neither of us would be able to go against an order of that magnitude."

"Not unless we want Kiba to hunt us down for turning on her." Koneko adds.

"Exactly," Rias says, exhibiting a warm smile, "for better or for worse, as long as Riser looms over us, we need to try our best, and allow ourselves to enjoy as we wish."

##

When the trio finally arrive at the manor, Rias opens the door to take a long whiff of the air that's been locked inside for so many months. It also feels great to have some form of clothing on her skin, even if it's only the school uniform. Akeno, equally happy to revisit the old clubhouse, sighs with nostalgia as she studies the main hall, reflecting on how little has changed for the time they've been gone. Koneko, despite her stone cold gaze, is just glad she can revisit her old sweets stock. So long as nothing has expired on her, of course.

As they continue to examine the hall, they hear two sets of footsteps walking in, surprised at their presence; One of them they identify as their swordmaster, the other somewhat familiar, wearing the school's female outfit, though he hides his face against the other's arm. They hadn't seen him in some time, though he's yet to have officially become apart of Rias's regular servants.

"Kiba, so good to see you again." Rias says, pleased to see him since the Ddraig discovery. "And I see someone has finally bloomed from his cocoon?"

Kiba nods, patting his hand atop the shorter boy's head. "Yup, I think you remember Gasper. I let him loose for a bit when I started getting a little lonely. Say hi, Gasper."

Slowly, the yellow haired boy turns his head, a nervous expression on him while tiny vampire fangs stick out from his mouth. The girls think in their minds how adorable he is, yet keep their cool as they remind themselves why he's their bishop in the first place, controlled powers or not. "H-hi, everyone..." Gasper replies, bowing before the returning devils.

"Kiba," Koneko speaks up, "when you said you didn't want to be lonely..."

"I didn't mean it like that, I swear!" Kiba replies, hastily trembling over the neko girl's accusation. "It's just us guys, and I've been trying to help Gasper to control his power. Right, buddy?"

Gasper nods. "Yeah, Kiba has been kind to me since he let me out. He's been like a big brother to me."

"So you're saying taunting him with garlic wasn't the answer." Koneko says sarcastically, looking off to the side. "Go figure." As the thought dawns on her, she leers at the tiny devil, a silent warning that he had better not have eaten her sweets during the period away from school.

“And what of you, Kiba?” Rias asks. “Has everything been okay? I know you mentioned something about holy swords last time I met with you, but it’s been so long that I haven’t heard any updates about it...”

There's a small bit of silence from the sword user, with even Gasper looking on at him with concern. “There's a lot that's happened, some of which you may not be happy to hear...”

##

“You had to ally with members of the Church?” asks Akeno, retaining her cool while taken aback by the answer.

Kiba nods solemnly, “I had little other choice. You were all kept away, after all.”

“I suppose none of us can fault you there, Kiba. Especially given Freed Seltzen's return” Rias says.

“I was shocked by that myself.” Kiba admits. “Still, it will be nice to have you back, President. I could use all the help I can get when it comes to the swords.

“Of course we’d help you,” Akeno speaks up, “we're a team after all. And you know Rias will do anything to help her servants.” This is met with a nod of the head by a smiling Rias. This is truly something she had missed thanks to all that time away. But at least for now, she can enjoy it while it lasts.

Deciding that they should move to the club room to discuss these matters further, including how to deal with Riser from here on out...lo and behold, the schmuck himself is leaning atop the desk, a shit-eating grin on his lips. “Hello, my darling wives, and her servants.” he says. “Riser is pleased to see that you've all made it to your campus in one piece.”

And as she sees the blonde approach her group, Rias's optimistic mood takes a sudden shift for the worst. “Riser?! What are you doing here?!”

“Did you not think Riser hadn't considered his own feelings in this?” he asks, standing up off the desk and approaching his crimson haired wife. “Riser had a worry that without you, he would feel lonely, since he's become too familiar with your faces. I do still want to have my share of fun with you, after all. Even if all of that only occurs when he has the free time.”

As she bares her teeth at the young Phenex, Rias clenches into a fist, wanting so badly to pulverize her husband for ruining her one moment of peace. Knowing Riser will show up when he wants puts a damper on her moments of peace, keeping her on her toes as to whenever it may be that he appears. Even with these violent thoughts in mind, Riser continues, “Riser sees no reason for you to be mad, my love. After all, you didn't quite show your appreciation for the party nor my letting you leave to attend your classes. Riser thinks perhaps you should fix that, don't you?”

Right in front of the whole ORC, Riser drops his pants to reveal to all of them his enlarged schlong, much to the embarrassment of Rias. Kiba is quick to cover Gasper's eyes, while Koneko remains unfazed by the sight of his shaft. Akeno, recalling about Rias's earlier words, simply smiles to herself. Seeing Rias turn red from the request of giving him 'appreciation' in front of her servants, the half-devil leans into her ear with a giggle, saying to the former Head of Gremory, “Remember, enjoy yourself as you wish.”

With a defeated sigh, Rias gets on her knees, opening her mouth wide as she prepares to take in Riser's long schlong. Kiba and Koneko lead the confused Gasper away, his vision still revoked, while Akeno watches as Phenex impales his cock inside Rias's mouth. Riser is quick to add to the leaving students, "Don't go too far, you're going to miss the rest of the show."

With Riser's attention returned to his blowjob bride, the crimson haired devil moans as her throat becomes stretched out to fit the slab of meat. Though she teased her previously, Akeno still watches with concern, sympathizing with Rias over this bit of news from Riser. She sighs as she watches Phenex pound into her master’s mouth, his hands on the back of her head as he pushes her down every inch of his enchanted rod.

Riser grunts and growls as he forces his hips against the crimson haired devil's face, his balls slapping hard into her chin while she tries not to suffocate on such an enlarged member. “Oh, yes, my bride, show your appreciation of Riser's cock!” he says with a laugh. “Worship his dick, for it's the only one you'll ever experience in your life here on out, unless he wishes to see you try and please his many guests yet again.”

With every thrust of Riser's hips, Rias glucks, her eyes remaining focused as the cock moves about her throat with surprising ease. She moans loudly onto the pole, using her voice to help her husband get off, as the sound would be like that of a sign of worship to him. Riser continues to pound at her mouth, with her saliva pumped from her mouth, leaving drops of drool on the hardwood floor. Akeno, still watching, leans against the doorway as she studies Rias, seeing just how desensitized she's become towards taking his rod so much.

When Riser pulls out, his crown pops from between Rias's lips, her mouth still wide open as she prepares to take in his seed. The Head of Phenex soon growls as he blasts away at her face, coating the crimson haired devil in his spunk, while a good amount of it is caught in her mouth. She manages to swallow, a sigh of satisfaction following after.

“Did my bride enjoy that?” asks the Head of Phenex with a grin.

“She did...” Rias replies, giving Akeno a side leer while saying so. 

“Now,” Riser continues, “why not show your husband your thankfulness by giving him a kiss?” He gives his member a few shakes, driving the hint home to the crimson haired devil. Leaning back into the rod, Rias delivers a few pecks to Riser's tip before swallowing the nub whole. She then sucks on it in an attempt to drain her husband's rod of any remaining goop that has yet to seep out. To her surprise there is quite a significant amount, as if there's no end to the fluids he can make. The sucking brings Phenex's slowly shrinking shaft back to life, hardening up enough that Rias has to change the angle of her mouth. It pushes into Rias's mouth once more, causing the crimson haired wife to pull back before she chokes on it, with strands of saliva bridged between her lips and the shaft.

“That's quite enough, sorry.” Rias says, standing up as she wipes away the saliva. “The club has its own business to attend to now, and I would appreciate it if you don't eavesdrop on such important matters.”

“Can't Riser stay just to watch?” Riser asks, moving towards Rias's desk. The crimson haired girl tries to stop him, but before she can the blonde devil has already pressed his bare behind on the seat of her chair. “And perhaps you can sit atop your husband’s lap as you go about your business.” He of course says this as his member rises, leaving his wife with a not so subtle hint.

“...Akeno, make a note to purchase some cleaning sprays for the chair.” Rias says, leering at her husband’s cocky smile.

“Noted!” Akeno replies.

The crimson haired devil does as her husband asks, slowly sliding onto his shaft while Riser juts against her body, sighing as he feels the reaction of Rias bouncing on his dick. “How splendid...” Riser sighs. “Riser certainly can't wait to have more fun at this school with you.”

Rias says nothing, cupping her hands against her face out of sheer annoyance while she continues to bounce on his cock, juices splashing from her snatch.


	12. Bathroom Break

For the most part, the return to high school for Rias and her friends has been relatively normal, with emphasis on relatively. While classes have been fine and standard with no lewd interruption, it's often in between classes where things go off the rails.

Just two days into their first week back, Akeno finds herself pulled away by Riser, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her off in the opposite direction of her next class. Her books collapse in the hallway as Riser guides her so suddenly, with no other student bothering to get them for her. They instead seem too enamored by the otherwise normal high school student, unaware of her status as a half-devil, being led down the hall by such a wealthy looking man. The classmates merely gossip as they walk by, wondering what such a person would be doing at their school with a student like Akeno.

“Hey, wait a second, where do you think you're going?!” Akeno asks just as Riser opens the door to the boys' restroom. “I shouldn't be in here!”

“Not to worry, tallest wife,” Riser says, whipping Akeno into the middle stall, “if anything happens Riser will be sure to cover up for you. But of course, your husband has needs to be fulfilled.”

“Ngh, and I have a class...” Akeno groans, having landed improperly on the toilet. Once she adjusts herself to sit atop, she sees that Phenex has already stuck his rod out for her as his pants have already fallen to the ground, with precum drooling right out of the slit. 

“As you can see, your husband is in need of release, and you were the closest he could find.”

Akeno stares on at Riser's shaft, groaning through shut lips as she continues to stare down the barrel of Riser's member. As the blonde devil waits patiently for her to do as she's told, the precum drips off the slit, falling between her legs onto the tiled floor. The black haired devil may not like the idea of pleasing a man, given her own life story, but there is little she can do to get herself out of this predicament. “All right, but let's try to make this quick. I still have class to...mglph!” Right as she gives him her permission, Riser juts his cock into Akeno's mouth, surprising the Queen in the Occult Research Club as his tip shoves into her mouth. As Riser rocks his hips into her, Akeno grips the seat of the toilet, holding herself in place while his shaft pumps into her mouth. Her mind urges her to simply bite into Phenex as harsh as she can, only holding herself back from doing so as it would go against everything Rias has asked.

Soon Riser grabs hold of her skull, forcing her to push down to the base of his massive member, causing her saliva to spill between her lips. There is an audible glucking noise made by Akeno's mouth as Phenex becomes more aggressive with his boner, the half-devil unable to fully keep up with his pace. The seat of the toilet starts to jiggle about with their movement, likely loosened up from so many years of use. Then when Akeno reminds herself that she's sitting on a seat used by the opposite sex, she starts to feel much worse.

After enough time has passed, the blonde devil pops his cock from Akeno's mouth, giving her a moment's reprieve while he bends over to unbutton her top for his own means of pleasure. The blonde devil grins wickedly as he sees that his tallest bride is without a bra, her nipples front and center for him to enjoy. He gives each one a quick suckle, causing Akeno to groan while she leers down at him. With her nipples now hard and erect, Riser stands up to present his twitching cock to her once more. “Now, if you would be so kind, dear wife, let Riser slide between your breasts.”

Exhaling through her nostrils, Akeno keeps her glare on Riser as she sits upright, bringing her tits level with his rod. Her saliva acts as a lubricant for her to slide him between her breasts, stroking them around his member until he has the most pleased of looks on his face. He juts his hips yet again, with his head poking up through her massive mammories while he pushes against either wall of the stall for his own leverage. Akeno triesto ignore the crown as it pushes up against her chin, but it continuously makes itself known to her repeatedly enough that she can't quite distract herself otherwise. It's only when she looks down at the throbbing member that it decides to explode, with Riser growling through clenched teeth as Akeno's face and chest become coated in his seed.

With jizz all over her skin, Akeno shuts her eyes and shudders, feeling grossed out by the experience. While a lot of her feelings come from the disappointment of Riser still being here even after they left for school, there's still all that pent up contempt for men, all men, not just Phenex.She isn’t exactly happy for performing such a sexual act, although the breast rub was at least soothing for her skin, as the saliva and cum work well in that regard, and...well, it did feel really good. As she uses the toilet paper to try and wipe off her face, the half-devil reminds herself what Rias said about enjoyment, that fighting against her arousal would only lead to bad effects under the Stretching Sparrow spell.

Even after his last ejaculation, Riser grins at Akeno while his member slowly inflates once more. The black haired devil looks on at annoyance, hoping she could just go back to class rather than worry about pleasing her husband until he couldn't keep it up. "It seems Riser still wants more." Riser says. "And my, it's been some time since he's felt your pussy warming his cock."

Akeno grumbles, standing before she pulls her panties down, letting them rest on the floor. Once that's done she pivots around and changes from her previous position atop the throne. Though it's not so comfortable with her knees on the seat, the half-devil does her best to keep her balance, sticking her ass out for Riser's use. "All right, go ahead." She says, pulling her skirt up to keep it from falling over her holes while she keeps her gaze on the bathroom wall.

Without waiting another second, Riser grabs hold of Akeno's hips, pulling them back until her muff is covering almost half of the girth. Akeno winces, her body tensing up as she continues to stare forward, her eyes maintaining their lock on the wall. Riser starts to pound away at her backside, watching it ripple with every slap he makes against his bride's body. The black haired devil grunts as Phenex continues to pound into her body, with his size stretching her cavern out to properly fit him. Riser laughs to himself, amused with how many times he's been inside each of his brides' holes and yet they never seem to stay the same size, always shrinking back down when he finishes with them. Not that he's concerned, just fascinated.

Soon enough, Riser grabs Akeno's leg off the ground, holding it up high in order to have better access to her snatch. The shift in position helps the male devil, allowing him to see the way his cock pushes her vaginal walls outwards. The half-devil continues to look forward, trying to ignore the dirty need of this man as he continuously rams his rod inside her tunnel.

But it becomes useless for her to ignore. Try as she might to focus her mind elsewhere, Akeno cannot deny that she enjoys how Riser pokes into her muff, stretching out her stomach while his trouser snake slides against her skin. Of course, her pussy has become pushed out by the rod as well, giving it temporary shape as well. Still, Akeno's willpower starts to fade, and she accepts her enjoyment of the sexual act, even if it's Riser she's performing them with. It’s been hard to keep up such a strong front for herself, especially as it starts to feel really good for her snatch.

"Mmmgh, Riser…" Akeno moans, turning her head enough to let him see her embarrassed face. "Can you...give me more of your cock, please?"

Riser has a brief laugh as he lets go of Akeno's leg, allowing her to stand upright. "What kind of husband would Riser be if he didn't accommodate for his tallest bride when she asks for more?" Phenex grows more aggressive with his hips, hearing Akeno squeak with every thrust he makes into her backside, all the while seeing her longing eyes look back at him. Soon enough, the half-devil leans in for a kiss from her husband, satisfied with the kiss while he pushes his tongue around in his mouth, looking for dominance over hers while squirming around.

When the blonde devil starts to pound harder, Akeno wraps her arm around his neck, keeping hold of their kiss even as Phenex moves his hands to her breasts. She moans into his mouth as he pushes her hardened nipples inwards, hearing just how sensitive she's become in that region. It sends a rippling effect throughout her body, one that causes her arousal to rise heavily. Akeno's knees start to buckle as she realizes she can't hold back much longer, and leans forward to let Riser's shaft pop out of her body.

Slamming her hands into the wall, Akeno leans forward as her fluids squirt out, landing on the edge of the bowl. This causes her juices to partly land on the floor surrounding the toilet, while most of it does end up landing on the inside. Riser gives the black haired devil a light applause once she's completed, hearing her heavy breathing while she rests her head against the wall. Akeno pants heavily while her glazed eyes look down, in thought of how she enjoyed the pleasure of Riser's cock.

Perhaps Rias had been right about that enjoyment thing…

"It certainly looks as though you've taken a liking to this, tallest bride." Riser says, tapping his foot down in the puddle created by Akeno's fluids. "But as you can see, your husband is still very hard. Don't forget about how he has needs as well."

"Of course I won't...and I did enjoy it…" Akeno says, resting her behind back down on the toilet seat. She sticks her legs up in the air, planting the soles of her shoes onto the stall walls, while she has her wet snatch exposed. Riser grins as he helps curl Akeno up to better guide himself into her from this angle, holding onto her legs before he squats down to force himself back into her cavern. Akeno moans as her husband thrusts downward, jackhammering his shaft inside her body once more. They both stare on at the way Phenex visibly pushes against her stomach, proud of the size that had been long added to his cock through magic. Akeno pants heavily, he eyes rolling back as she feels every inch of Riser within her, pumping away for his own release.

Moments later, Riser has Akeno facing the door, himself on the porcelain throne while he awaits his wife to sit down on him. Prepared to take him once again, the black haired devil sits atop Phenex's lap, the tip of his rod pushing into her asshole this time. Akeno grunts loudly as she tries to take in his rod, though from this angle it seems to have a bit of give. Even so, she tries her best to push Riser into her cavern, even bouncing on top of his dick, all the while with her husband's eyes fixed on her with a smirk on his lips. When she finally makes it all the way down, Akeno's eyes roll back as his shaft stretches out her snatch into her stomach, causing the tip to poke into her lining from the angle they're at. Riser pulls down on the half-devil's ass, hearing her skin pound against his in reaction, with his wife all the more enjoying such a ludicrous act. 

As she awaits another climax from herself and Riser, the door to the boys' bathroom opens up loudly, causing Akeno to stop her movements altogether. Her eyes grow wide as she realizes they'll hear her, becoming very weary of a girl in the wrong bathroom. “Why did you stop, tallest bride?” Riser asks in an upset tone. “Continue to ride my cock, I want your male peers to hear this out.”

Akeno shudders, noises already escaping her mouth as she hears the group of boys outside the stall asking about it. They definitely identify a girl in the middle stall, though they can also hear Riser grunting as he bucks into his wife's bottom to get her focused on getting him off once more. Knowing that she has little choice, Akeno continues to grind against Riser's lap, his cock moving about inside her body while rubbing against her stomach lining. As her body begins to sweat, Akeno is immediately aware of the loud cheering of the male students outside, who are excited to hear what they assume is one of their own finally getting some action within the bathroom. As the minutes go by, the room begins to fill up fast, with many of the boys at the school excited to hear the noises Akeno makes, all thanks to Riser and his libido. She may not like the attention, but it also sends a charge of adrenaline through her body that she's never experienced before in her life. She supposes she secretly gets a thrill out of such an exhibition, although that may end up being a secret that she keeps to the grave.

Then Riser stands up, forcing Akeno to bend over as he reaches for the stall door, opening it up for the crowd of students to see. With all eyes staring at her, the half-devil feels the full force of humiliation, knowing that her high school career might as well be over. “Oh, don't worry.” Riser says, as if already aware of what's on Akeno's mind. “Riser made sure to use a spell before opening the door, so they won't recognize you after the fact. Give your husband credit, he can show mercy when he wants to.” She doesn't fully buy it, but she's at least grateful that she can live another day on the campus without being slutshamed in the halls. She's still aware that they can see her dangling breasts as they hang out of her unbuttoned blouse, cum dripping off them from his previous climax. But at least it isn't her they'll be seeing.

“Damn, look at her taking that dick, what a pro!”

“Who is she, anyway? Doesn’t look like anyone from class.”

“Prolly a transfer student, cuz damn, taking that dick is looking pretty foreign right now!”

“Man, I’d wanna get her to suck me off.”

The boys start to catcall at the girl they don't recognize, seeing only what Riser wants them to. In their minds his clothes change as well, so that he can properly blend in with the student body rather than look like some random guy banging this female student. While knowing it's not her face they're seeing, the half-devil still feels very conflicted when she hears the male students calling her out as a 'slut' or 'whore', making sexual threats to her when they see her next in the hallway. Now she just hopes Riser didn't base the spell off of any other girl in the school...

Another few minutes pass, and Akeno can feel herself ready to cum, with Riser's tip also throbbing inside her asshole. The students chant in unison for them to finally release, with Riser going harder on his wife's backside with his own means of using her to stuff with his seed. Then Riser grabs hold of Akeno’s breasts, squeezing into them for full use of his strength as he holds his wife up for the students to see this female student in their climactic performance. Riser blasts his load inside her asshole, with the male students going wild as they soon see the visible effects of his orgasm. They stare in awe, some taking pictures with their phones (also affected by Riser’s magic), as the eventual expansion of Akeno’s belly occurs, with whatever output of cum going against her stomach.

When Riser finishes his cum dump, he holds Akeno up to allow his cock to uncork her rectum, with his seed cascading from within his wife. The half-devil quakes as her asshole becomes depleted of such a massive load, with her torso returning to its regular shape after.

Once Riser’s shaft has shrunk back to normal, he lets go of Akeno, leaving her to stand of her own free will. She soon collapses to the floor, breathing heavily as the students that had watched on were giving Riser props before they head back to class. Phenex grins, stepping over Akeno's body as he finally puts his pants back on, looking down at the dazed wife. She may not admit it loudly, but she certainly did get a thrill out of the experience. “That certainly seemed fun.” Riser says. “And you look as if you've enjoyed yourself. Do you suppose there would be a similar reaction coming from within the girls' restroom? Why don't we find out?”


End file.
